Duele Inconsistentemente
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: Una serie de historias relacionadas sobre los buenos frutos que le da el destino al pobre diablo desgraciado de Lincoln Loud. Él... y su relación con varios otros seres abandonados por la suerte y bendecidos a su manera...
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentro Cercano De Tipo Gótico**

―Esto… es un… error― Dijo la gótica.

―Esto "fue" un… error― Dijo el albino. A ambos se les dificultaba mantener la respiración calmada y constantes.

Ambos apenas estaban cubiertos, y no lo estarían de no ser por las sabanas de… Luna.

Ambos miraban hacia el techo, la culpa los invadía, no habían podido cometer peor error.

―Esto… esto fue mi culpa, no… no debí subir aquí contigo…― Lincoln exhalaba aire, unas de sus manos tomaba su propio cabello mientras la otra estaba sobre estómago, intentando mantener la calma de sus latidos y pulmones.

―No, fue mi culpa… ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Yo lo inicie!― Maggie se cubría los ojos con las manos, sus delgadas y demasiado pálidas manos solo eran lo suficiente mente grandes para ocultar sus ojos de culpa. Sin embargo, no eran lo suficientemente grandes para ocultar todo su cuerpo desnudo, ese era el papel de la sabana… de Luna.

―Fue…fue culpa de ambos…― Dijo el albino, igual de descubierto que su acompañante de cama.

―Yo… tienes razón…

―Lo siento Maggie, yo… yo me sentía solo y triste porque Ronnie… porque Ronnie Anne me… y me… por…

―Yo también lo siento. Pero al menos tú tienes una buena excusa, yo… la mía es asquerosa… horrible… ¡Depravada! ¡Lo hice con un niño de trece años!... sin ofender…

―No descuida, yo… espera… ¿A cuál excusa te refieres?

Si tan solo hubieran ingerido alguna bebida alcohólica. Así podrían echarle la culpa a sus efectos en las neuronas. Hasta un maldito y mísero ponche… incluso a eso podrían echarle la culpa a eso.

La compañía de los cigarros de Maggie se equivocó de…

Los efectos visuales e hipnóticos de los videojuegos de Lincoln lo hicieron entrar en trance…

La pizza que pidieron tenía hongos…

¡Cualquier patética excusa!

Pero no, no había nada. Nada que pudiesen usar.

Ambos estaban conscientes, ambos aceptaron, ambos tenían experiencias previas, ambos sabían perfectamente que estaban haciendo.

Lincoln se deshacía de su frustración.

Y Maggie engañaba a Luan… con su "hermano", ni siquiera una de sus "hermanas".

De hecho, técnicamente si se podría considera la primera vez de Maggie.

La primera vez con un hombre.

Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que Lincoln… "tuvo dificultad en ingresar".

Ambos…

Ambos tuvieron sexo… sexo rudo y salvaje, la litera de Luan y Luna no solo se agrieto, varias tablas se separaron, una marca de golpe de madera en la pared daño la pintura… no fue buena idea hacerlo en la cama de Luna. ¿Por qué eligieron arriba?

― ¿A cuál excusa te refieres Maggie? ― Pregunto Lincoln.

―… ― Maggie uso sus brazos para cubrirse la cara, dicha acción hizo que la sabana se recogiera hacia abajo revelando sus senos, Lincoln no se inmuto a mirarlos, no es como si no los hibuero visto ya, esa noche hizo más que solo mirarlos.

― ¿Maggie? ¿Acaso Luan te engaño?

― ¿Qué? No, eso habría sido mejor que…

― ¿Qué?

―Luan… Lincoln, es complicado…

―Maggie, hasta este punto yo no soy nadie para juzgar, puedes… puedes decirme lo que quieras, o no, no tememos que hablar de ello…

―Luan no se satisface…

―… ¿Qué?

—Luan no me satisface Lincoln…

Que disparo, Lincoln jamás creyó que en su vida escucharía esas palabras de…

—Cada vez que lo hacemos… Luan se queda dormida con una sonrisa pero yo… yo siempre quero más, pero… no de una mujer…

De las muchas pláticas que podría o puede haber escuchado en su vida, "ricitos de marfil" como lo llamaban algunas de sus hermanas no creyó que le prestaría atención a esta…

—Abecés me imagino que Luan no tiene pechos si no pectorales— Maggie miro al aun pre adolecente pero bastante bien constituido cuerpo de Lincoln —, como el tuyo— Dijo sin titubear. Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, mucho menos que sus mejillas se encendieran.

—Oh, bueno… Maggie yo… yo siempre creí que tu… que eras…

—Lesbiana— Lincoln no sabía porque, pero estaba nervioso, Maggie creyó que él era muy lindo —, Lincoln, no me molesta, si así quieres, puedes llamarme así.

— ¡No! Yo, yo ni quise... Me refiero a…

—Sé a qué te refieres, descuida.

—Lincoln, yo… yo solo quería saber que se siente, que es, estar con un hombre. Yo, no pensaba en salir a la calle y acostarme con el primer sujeto que vea, ni siquiera cuando vine hacia acá pensé siquiera en... En…— A esta altura, no hay mucho que pudiera decir, lo hecho, hecho esta.

—Maggie, creo que sabes que esto no…

—Lo sé, lo se Lincoln.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Quién sabe? Ninguno de los dos tenía espacio en su cabeza para pensar en esas cosas. Ahora solo estaban como estaban originalmente, viendo hacia el techo.

—Maggie...— Le llamo Lincoln.

— ¿Si?— Le respondió la gótica.

—Tú jamás… ¿Lo habías hecho con un hombre?

—… No. Lincoln, tú fuiste mi primera vez… técnicamente.

—Guao…

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto esta por la sonrisa que esbozo Lincoln.

—No podemos hablar de esto ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Rayos… jamás podré decir que desflore a una lesbiana…

Maggie se le quedo viendo de asombro un momento. Solo para comenzar a reírse eufóricamente.

—Lo siento yo no…— Lincoln intento disculparse, esta situación no era ningún trofeo.

—Descuida... ¿Lincoln?

— ¿Si?

— ¿En serio tienes trece años?

—Pues si hasta donde yo recuerde, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada es solo que... Aunque tienes trece, eres bastante grande…— Lincoln ante las declaraciones su nariz, mejillas y orejas se tornaron tan tojo claro como un tomate recién madurado.

—eh… gracias…

Maggie giro su cuerpo desnudo hacia un lado, en dirección a Lincoln. No dudo en pellizcar su mejilla tiernamente.

—En serio eres muy lindo.

—Je...— Que extraña situación, ahora su confianza estaba por los cielos, justo en esos instantes, ambos podrían preguntarse lo que sea, y el otro le respondería.

—Maggie... ¿pudo hacerte una pregunta?

Preguntarse lo que sea… y el otro le respondería.

—… — Maggie mostro una sonrisa, de alguna forma ya sabía cuál era la pregunta de Lincoln el curioso.

—Cómo… cómo lo hacen… como las…

— ¿Quieres saber cómo las lesbianas tenemos sexo?

Maggie era una emo gótica, alguien que no saca hacia afuera sus sentimientos, a menos que en serio sus sentimientos sean incontrolables… como lo era con Luan. Bueno, sus sentimientos eran tan fuerte como para sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, debes creer que soy un per…

—Un chico joven perfectamente saludable que tiene curiosidad, eso es lo que creo.

—Maggie… yo…

—Mayormente es con objetos.

— ¿Que? — El color rojo de la cara de Lincoln llego a su frente y hacia su cuello. Maggie no tuvo que decir mucho, Lincoln no era precisamente un hombre, al menos aun no, sin embargo acababa de hacer algo que muchos hombres… y una inmensa cantidad de adolescentes aún no habían hacho, pero… si así era si aún no era un hombre, sería sorprendente imaginarlo cuando lo sea, dicho así, ¿Qué hombre no se excitaría sobre la historia de camas de dos mujeres?

—Aunque la inmensa cantidad del tiempo, es oral… casi siempre Luan está arriba, a veces yo, a veces solo… solo frotamos… nos bañamos juntas y… y-y usamos la presión de agua… — Lincoln se tapó la cara con las manos, Maggie a pesar de su fría actitud, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus propias palabras —… Esto es más vergonzoso de lo que pensé…— No… ¿Por qué seria vergonzoso? ¿Qué tendría de vergonzoso describirle al hermanito menor de su novia un acto máximo de amor lésbico/homosexual?

—Abecés también…— Y Maggie aún no termina —, a veces hacemos… ha-hacemos e-el sesenta y nueve… es cuando ella esta…

— ¡Oh!…y-yo, entiendo…— Dijo Lincoln.

—… Estas muy interesado en estas cosas.

—No, yo solo tengo… curiosidad…

—No te lo decía a ti Lincoln— Maggie guio con los ojos a Lincoln hacia debajo de su torso descubierto. Lincoln al notar a que se refería rápidamente se cubrió con su mano.

— ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Yo!... será mejor que me vaya... — Lincoln se cubrió con su tramo de sabana, el problema es que este era compartido con Maggie, si se iba, ella quedaría expuesta, si ella se quedaba, él quedaría expuesto.

Hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieran tirado sus ropas al piso, y sería aún menos problemático si no estuvieran en la cama de Luna.

—Diablos… porque es que… ¿Hi-hicimos esto en la cama de Luna?

—No lo sé, yo me dirigía a la cama de Luan, pero me llevaste hasta la escalerilla.

— ¿Qué? Yo no te lleve allí.

—Es difícil maniobrar mientras te besan y aprietan tu trasero.

—… Lo siento, p-pero no fue para tanto…

—Lincoln… estiraste mi falda, casi la rompes…

El joven solo se avergonzaba llevando una mano a su cara.

—Bien, solo… s-solo cierra los ojos un momento— No habría forma alguna de que Lincoln Loud, el —único— chico más dulce y caballeroso de la familia Loud, dejara que Maggie estuviera como dios la envió al mundo, así que haría lo que mejor sabe hacer, recibir una por una mujer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Maggie… dos veces.

— ¿Como que por qué?

—Fueron dos preguntas Lincoln Loud, ¿Porque debo cerrar los ojos? No es como si tuvieras algo que esta noche yo no haya visto… y… Por qué… ¿Porque quieres irte?

— ¿Eh?

—Acaso… ¿No quieres hacerlo otra vez?

—… Maggie, ¿Estás loca?, no puedo, no puede hacerle esto a Luan.

— ¿¡Y cómo crees que me siento!? ¡Se bien como me veo! ¡Pero no soy una bruja sin alma y corazón! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo la que estas engañando a Luan con su hermano! ¡Se supone que soy lesbiana Lincoln! ¡Desde que tenia doce!

Lincoln abría la boca ligeramente. Maggie golpeaba el colchón con un brazo, el otro era usado para alzar la manta para cubrir sus atributos.

— ¡Toda mi vida mi madre me crio como cristiana! ¡Cuando era niña me inscribió en un internado católico! ¡Ahí conocí a mi primera novia! ¡La cual me engaño con mi mejor amigo! ¡Después de eso empecé a ver el mundo como un lugar oscuro! ¡Ahí me volví quien soy ahora! La, la… ¡La Maggie gótica o como te dela gana de llamarme! — Maggie de pronto tenía furia en su cara, aunque fueron pocos los segundos para que de esta empezaran a brotar lágrimas — ¡Y lo peor! Es que… ¡Es que!… ¡Es que no quiero que hacer el amor contigo se sienta tan bien!... porque si… admítelo, dijimos que solo era sexo casual, pero los sentimos… al menos yo lo sentí… Lincoln…

—Yo también…

— ¡Yo también lo sentí! ¡Yo solo quería descargarme! ¡Desquitarme! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que siente ver a tu novia siendo empujada por detrás por tu mejor amigo!? —Lincoln también comenzó a llorar, esa cama rechinaba incluso más que cuando estaban sumergidos en pasión—. Si, tal vez si lo sepas, ¿Pero tienes idea de los que es verlo? Y hacerte preguntas como… ¿¡Cómo!?

— ¿Desde cuándo lo hacen? — Dijo Maggie.

— ¿Acaso lo hacen desde antes que tú con ella? — Dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Se burlan de ti mientras cogen como conejo?

— ¿Se daban miradas picaras cuando estaban los tres juntos sin que tú los sepas?

—…

—…

—Tú… ¿Tú también quisiste vengarte? — Le pregunto Lincoln.

— ¿Hablas sobre verlos en una cita en el centro comercial y querer acercarte a enterrarles una navaja en los ojos?

—…

— ¿Cuál fue tu idea?

—…

—Dímela…— Maggie estaba algo curiosa.

—… Izar una esvástica en la casa, y prender una cruz en las frentes de su casa…

— ¿¡Que!? — Maggie haría lloraba de las risas, al igual que Lincoln.

—Si… L-lo sé, era estúpido… pero…

—Solo querías sentir… que eras superior a ellos…

—Si…

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Simplemente, ellos me siguen hablando… no lo saben… quiero decir… creen que yo no lo sé… simplemente Ronnie me pregunta por que ya no le hablo y por qué no salgo con ella y Clyde… pregunta por que ya no le hablo… todos los días me deja mensaje, llamadas, a veces llama a mis hermanas, a mi radio se le están acabando las baterías de tantas trasmisiones recibidas… no contesto ninguna…

Lincoln miro al techo pensativo por un momento, después abría lentamente los ojos y la boca, como si una revelación divina lo llamase.

—… mierda…— Presiono sus dedos contras sus ojos, comenzó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—Lincoln… ¿Qué ocurre?

—No, es solo que… eso lo explica todo… jajá— Seguía sin dejar de llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No soy tonto ¿Si? Sé cuándo una chica es virgen, Ronnie no lo era jajá— Ahora usaba sus dos palmas contra sus ojos y jalaba su cabello—. Me dijo, "Se cuidadoso, es mi primera vez" Jajá— Maggie estaba muy preocupada por Lincoln, se le podía notar por su mirada" —. Ella… ¡Ella!... sabía mucho más que yo… cambiaba de posiciones, me… ella me… jajá. Joder… ¡He sido un maldito estúpido todo el tiempo!… Jajá.

Maggie se acercó a Lincoln. Y lo abrazo, las sabanas se quedaron atrás, ella estaba completamente desnuda. Si su cara recibía luz solar de vez en cuando, y aun era pálida… su cuerpo, tan blanco como la almohada de la princesa de los países bajos.

Lincoln hundió su cara entre sus pecho, toda sus lujuria haba desparecido, el contacto con esa piel tan blanda suave no le causaban ningún otro sentimiento más que confort.

Maggie lo atrajo hacia él, ambos aún tenían el sudor por su "actividad". Esto a Lincoln no solo le importo no solo porque también estaba sudado… si no porque viniendo de Maggie, su sudor —al igual que cierta otra sustancia de ella que probó hace unos minutos— sabría chocolate negro, rancio y ese toquecito salado, que solo incitaba a probar más.

Las lágrimas de Lincoln caían sobre las curvas de la chica, le daban un hormigueo que terminaba en sus descubiertos muslos, las lágrimas caían a las sabanas del colchón afuera… otra cierta zona privada de la chica.

— ¿Cuando deja de doler? — Pregunto el albino con pocos alientos de fuerza.

—… cuando encuentras a alguien más, y te hace olvidar… amas a esa persona profundamente, recibirías una bala… y enviarías una por ella, y ella en momentos íntimos… te hace olvidar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento… pero, no funciona del todo si ella no te satisface…— Maggie soltó unas lágrimas que caían sóbrele cabello de Lincoln.

Lincoln abrió los ojos tras de esas declaraciones.

La tomo de los hombros y se separó de ella. Lincoln ligeramente tuvo que alzar la vista ya que Maggie por supuesto, era más alto que él.

—Maggie… — Lincoln seguía lanzando lágrimas.

—Lincoln… — Maggie también.

No dudaron, no esta vez.

Una vez más, una vez más unieron sus labios, al diablo todo, al diablo el mundo.

Maggie tenía razón, la chispa, la corriente de vatios generada por contacto, hacía que todo se fuera al diablo, no había dolor, no había más presión en el corazón.

¿Quién es Ronnie Anne?

¿Qué es un Clyde?

Hoy… todo se fue, ya ni Luan formaba parte de la ecuación.

Maggie y Lincoln se besaban, tenían unidos sus labios, eso es un beso. Aunque no tardó mucho en dejar de serlo.

Maggie subió sus muslos sobre los de Lincoln. Paso sus delgados brazos detrás de su cabeza, una de sus manos jalaba y estrujaba fuertemente el cabello de Lincoln, como si quisiera arrancarlo de sus raíces, es a Lincoln lo éxito.

Maggie en su vientre y estómago sintió algo tan duro y caliente cómo el mango de una estufa… solo que más grueso, y largo…

Maggie y Lincoln abrieron la boca lo más que sus tendones de la cara pudiesen permitir. Casi no había contacto entre sus labios, solo sus lenguas.

Si no fuera por su biología, ambas lenguas llegarían hasta la garganta del otro.

Maggie movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, Lincoln las movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Las manos de Lincoln que estaban en la espalda de Maggie, bajaban lentamente hasta su trasero, que suave.

Maggie solo daba gemidos con su garganta. La ventaja de que no unieran sus labios era que había mucha mejor circulación de aire, así que durarían mucho más tiempo a sí.

El único trabajo de las manos de Lincoln, eran abusar del trasero de Maggie, lo apretaba, estrujaba, manipulaba la carne como si amasara masa de pan, pellizcos, apretaba el contacto con la piel para dejar rojizos hematomas, Lincoln quería dejar su "estuvo aquí". Que aunque Maggie no era de él si no de su hermana, ese trasero si lo seria… solo por hoy.

Maggie se fue tirando hacia a tras trayendo a Lincoln consigo.

Lincoln dejo de besar su lengua para lamer gran parte de su cara, igual que un perro, su mejilla, su nariz, su barbilla, Maggie se iba a volver loca, ni Luan la trabajaba así en sus mejores momentos.

Ahora Lincoln estaba encima de Maggie, este besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba. Lincoln con sus manos maltrataba los pechos de Maggie igual o con más rudeza, tal vez peor ya que los retorcía, los pellizcaba. Maggie balanceaba sus cadenas, sobaba al amigo de Lincoln con… su amiga.

Lincoln sintió algo viscoso en su longitud, vio como Maggie daba pequeños gemidos con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a su trabajo en el cuello de Maggie.

Lincoln retrocedió sus caderas un poco hasta… alinearse con Maggie. Ninguno iba a decir nada, lis dos ya sabían que iba a pasar, solo basto unos momentos par...

—Ahg...— Soltó Maggie, como una serpiente entraba en su cueva, Maggie sentía un sondea, algo que la violaba, que la torturaba, arqueaba su espalda.

Maggie rasguñaba a Lincoln, sus uñas parecían zarpas de jaguar, ya que Maggie arrastraba sus manos en su espalda igual que un rastrillo de hierro, los arañazos de Maggie eran tal, que dejaban hilos rojos en toda su espalda, no hematomas, había sangre, hilos finos de sangre salían a la luz, Maggie despellejaba las primeras capas de piel de Lincoln. Seguro que no se podía ver, pero haber virutas de piel debajo de la uñas de Maggie, así como la sierra destrozaba la madera.

El ritmo no fue constante, iban lento, abecés golpes fuertes, incrustadas, estocadas finas, retorceduras, de cualquier manera el invasor se aseguraba de su presencia fuese bien notada por los cerrajes de Maggie.

Llego un punto en el que Maggie mordió a Lincoln en la arteria del cuello para dejar de gritar. ¿Pensó alguna vez que un hombre la haría sentir así? ¿Pensó que alguna vez un niño de trece años la haría sentir así?

De cualquier forma el ayer es pasado.

La cama se iba a destruir, a pesar de que fue reforzada por Lana, no fue hecha para soportar condiciones tan... Extremas. Tal vez sí, pero no para una pareja tan extrema.

Si hubiera alguna presencia de existencia humana, habría escuchado martillazos al piso y a la pared. ¿Verdad?

Muy Lincoln sentía que se quedaría sin fuerzas para seguir bombeando dentro de Maggie, la bomba de petróleo se podía quedar sin aceite. Lincoln sabía que no era buena idea, seguir este camino, la única protección que tenían se había usado en el primer juego.

Pero el extasiado de Lincoln apenas podía hablar, enormes gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente. Lincoln tenso sus brazos para estar levantado en una posición de flexiones.

Ahora estaba embobado el movimiento de los pechos de Maggie, arriba abajo, arriba abajo rápidamente. Miro mucho más abajo y vio como si mismo, vio como todo su torso daba golpes a la intimidad de Maggie, la tensa piel de la chica temblaba como gelatina por las ondas de impacto.

Lincoln sintió una especia de líquido tibio pasaba por alrededor de su "hermano de armas", no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Maggie se había venido.

Lincoln vio como Maggie torcía los ojos y un rio de saliva comenzaba a formarse. Esa imagen seria guardada por Lincoln el resto de su vida.

—Lo… lo siento Maggie… pero todavía… no... No termino— A Lincoln le costaba hablar, ya que no se había detenido, Maggie estaba en el paraíso, ahora estaba piloto automático, ella ya había terminado, pero Lincoln no.

Maggie estaba casi en el limbo, la sensación seguía saliendo y entrando, un cosquilleo que hacia retorcerse.

Lincoln ya sabía que no estaba lejos… ya…

Comenzó a jadear cada vez más alta, con impactos más lentos y más fuertes.

Muy pronto…

—… Agh… rayos…— Jadeo Lincoln, solo para caer desmayado en el pecho de Maggie, después se asentó hacia un lado de ella. Ambos regresaban a sus conciencias… y lentamente… se dieron cuenta que…

Otra vez…

—… Rayos— Dijeron ambos con la respiración agitada.

—[0]—

Ambos ya se habían vestido, bueno, Maggie se había puesto una bata color negra, un regalo de Luan, su ropa la había puesto en cesto de la ropa… de Luna.

Lincoln se había tomado la molestia de limpiar la escena del crimen, limpiaron totalmente la cama Luna llena de… bueno, evidencia. Una vez que llegaran, ¿Qué iban a decir? "Oh hola, limpie y cambie las sabanas de Luna… eso es todo", por dios, no eran estúpidos, tuvieron que limpiar todo el cuarto, volverá martillar la litera, y usar marcador para reparar la pintura de la pared.

—Bueno… creo que eso es todo— Dijo Lincoln secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Si… oye Lincoln…

—No… déjame hablar a mí… Maggie, gracias, por todo, por escucharme, y por…

— ¿Por dejarte tener sexo con mi cuerpo?

—Eh…— A pesar de haber pasado todo eso con ella, él seguía avergonzándose sus rojas mejillas lo delataban.

—Ja, es broma… — Maggie le dio una sonrisa, aunque no duro mucho, su cara se puso seria y triste a la vez —Lincoln, lo que te dije, todo es verdad... y… y nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Luan… así que, gracias…

Lincoln solo asintió con la cabeza, ya todo estaba terminado, así que se dirigió a la puerta, preparado para salir del lugar.

—Lincoln, gracias por todo…— Le dijo Maggie.

—Eh, no hay de qué, pero ya me habías agradecido.

—Por escucharme… pero no por el sexo— Maggie le guiño un ojo.

Lincoln solo asintió nervioso rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Lincoln…— Lo llamo una vez más.

— ¿Si? — Maggie comenzó a desamarra su bata de dormir, y revelo su cuerpo ante Lincoln completamente.

Lincoln solo quedo embobado. Con la mano intento encontrar la perilla de la puerta, fallando varias veces por que no podía dejar de ver a Maggie. Cuando por fin la abrió, su cara de idiota quedo plasmada hasta lograr salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Tuvo que abofetearse para salir del trance.

Esa era otra imagen que se quedara con el hasta el final de los tiempos.

Solo se escuchó el sonido de apertura de la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln. Después se escuchó el de cerrado.

Maggie.

Lincoln.

Los dos tendrían esos recuerdos de esas horas por siempre.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos, es que por tanto ruido que hicieron nunca supieron cuando la puerta se abrió.

En la sala, en el sofá, estaba sentada una joven mujer vestida de morado, con una guitarra en su mano, leyendo una revista.

—Oh, ya terminaron… me pregunto que pasara si alguien se mete en sus juegos.

Luna Loud miro hacia el frente.

— ¿Ustedes que dicen?

—[0]—

 **Nota del autor: ¿Cómo están todos?, se preguntaran, ¿Por qué hice esto? Bueno, es que quería ganar experiencia en el mundo del fanfic, además jamás he escrito un Lemon así que… aquí esta, déjeme sus comentarios a ver que les pareció.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: he decidido que esto no es un One Shot, habrá más capítulos en el futuro así que… un saludo, disculpen fallas ortográficas, o si no éxito, etc. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**

 **Con respetos….**

 **J.**

 _En honor a…_

 _ **Metal-Catgirl/DragonGX**_ _y a_ _ **Ficlover93**_


	2. Chapter 2

Si quieres leer la obra y saltarte mis palabras baja hasta el titulo…

Esto es separación o nuevo párrafo, yo no uso división de línea "—[0]—".

Si quieres quedarte a escuchar pues…

NOTA DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA: Atención, quiero reportar que yo al subir el capítulo anterior, el sistema de "Save" de FanFiction me borro una cantidad considerable de letras y me corrió una gran cantidad de palabras (Borro hasta mi propio seudónimo), claro que había errores propios míos, pero al revisar el archivo de Word original no habían errores que si estaban en el capítulo publicado, en esta ocasión, solo subí el archivo y lo seleccione, sin siquiera mirarlo en el sistema, sé que a muchos les gusta porque tiene la opción de separación de párrafos, pero en mi caso solo será "—[0]—". Si esa es mi firma digital en casi todas mis obras. Lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo con esto, pero sentí que debía comentarlo, si esto te ha paso coméntalo. NOTA: Aquí también cometí errores pero vamos a ver las diferencias.

Debo decirles que las mayor inspiración para este Fic es " **Loving Return** " una obra de " **Devmaru** " que es parte del **Fandom inglés**. Es una muy buena obra en la que Lincoln fue expulsado por su padre de la casa y enviado a un campamento militar, al poco tiempo el hombre se arrepiente y quiere traer a su hijo, sin embargo, este desparece y es imposible localizarlo, Lincoln regresa… ocho años después. Una muy jodida obra que esta rebuena, Léanla.

Nuestro creador y poderoso señor Chris Savino, nos ha estado dando regalos para el Fandom, después de "Relative Chaos" nos regaló a Carlota, y después a Renee. Después de "L Is For Love" nos regaló a Sam y a Paige. No sé ustedes pero eso más sumado a... Eh, no se... Haiku, Tabby, Polly (Seamos sinceros por favor, a ninguno aquí le gusta Giggles). Siento que ha Lincoln podríamos darle un gran Harem si sumamos a todos los personajes secundarios (Maggie, Carol, Cristina, Cookie, Penélope) , y eso sin sumar a las hermanas, Joder, Chris Señor todopoderoso, nos la está haciendo muy fácil.

 **Este Fandom se lo agradece. Y le agradece por haber creado esta obra maestra de serie.**

Lamento mucho la demora en serio. No creí posible que este capítulo me llevara tanto tiempo. ¡Jamás! Y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había escrito —Se perfectamente que aquí esto no se trata de quien escribe más palabras, yo no escribo si porque si—… MÁS DE ***** PALABRAS sin contar las palabras del autor que son estas que están leyendo, iban a cortar el capítulo, pero temo decirles que entonces se volvería un disparate, no es como si simplemente pusiese copiar y pegar en un nuevo documento, subir el archivo y publicar un nuevo capítulo, leer un solo capitulo les tomara lo mismo que leer cuatro cortados, les llevara tiempo y **No importa si nadie comenta** porque le pareció tedioso leerlo. Yo publicare el siguiente muy pronto (Esta vez sí XD). Tómense su tiempo, no importa si tardan tres días en leer, yo estaré aquí.

Además me pondré en corriente con los fanfic de mis compañeros…

 **Dope17 tu sabes mejor que nadie porque no comente… soy de Maracay.**

Para los que saben, hubo una "Guerra Civil" en Venezuela hace dos semanas, opositores políticos y estudiantes contra la guardia nacional y la policía. Quemaron media Caracas (La Capital) y Maracay (Ciudades principales de Venezuela), asaltaron negocios y saquearon comercios, disturbios, y si, sin internet durante un par de horas. Siento que tengo una obligación de comentar esto, pero supongo que a la mayoría no le interesa, los temas políticos le pertenecen a Sam.

Ah, otra cosa, este capítulo NO tiene Lemon… bueno algo pero a nadie le va gustar, léelo y sabrás porque, sin embargo te diré esto… **ES PORQUE ASÍ YO LO QUISE**. Espérate el próximo y te aseguro que no te defraudare. Este capítulo no es para jalarte… es para conseguir que el anterior se vuelva una historia… los observadores notaron que hay un dibujo en la obra, ese dibujo fue hecho por mí, por favor no se burlen yo no soy como Julex93 que es bueno dibujando.

 **Unos saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 **Ntian:** Me alegra que te gustara, siempre es un placer ayudar a los demás con su ánimo. No voy a seguir comentando porque suena gay. Me disculpo por el retraso y no… es continuación respondiendo a tu pregunta.

 **CrazyCore-Sama:** Agradezco mucho la opinión, pero te informo que elegí precisamente la edad, porque si aumento la edad de Lincoln, por efecto, envejezco a Luna y a Leni, Lori me vale un carajo… mentira XD. Agradezco el gesto, me gustaría verte de nuevo. Me disculpo por el retraso. Aquí lo tienes.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste… Disculpa el retraso.

 **Kamen Doctor:** Gracias, me alegro que te gustara, cinco dices… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez menos tal vez más, ¿Tú que dices? Disculpa el retraso XD. Por ti fue que pensé en los errores ortográficos, siempre es bueno que alguien te recuerde que existen, que existen para que los combatas.

 **Ficlover93:** No mames no exageres ¿Novelas Eroticas? Yo, mírate a un espejo y veras un genio. Lamento que no te guste el cliché… a mí tampoco, y me voy a asegurar de que a nadie le guste aquí Buaja ja ja. Como sea, lamento el retraso, esto te lo debo mucho.

 **t10507:** (Voz de Terminator) No problema amigo. Siempre estar aquí para ti. Hasta la vista baby. Bueno… creo que a eso hace referencia tu nombre ¿No? Si me equivoque lo siento. Lamento el retraso.

 **Arokham:** Pues pronto amigo, tratare de darte un infarto. Tratare de hacerte cambiar de opinión, intentare hacer que te guste la serie… (Voz del diablo) con o en contra de voluntad XD. ¿Sabes una cosa? Por ti estoy reconsiderando volver a revisar **EL Huésped** , pero solo si veo tu Review (Alerta Extorsión), es mentira XD jaja… oh, mentira lo de la extorsión no lo de volver a revisar el huésped.

 **Vicemedinar:** Así que te gusta el Maggiecoln ¿Eh? Pues te digo que hare algo para ti, una escena. Gracias por la crítica, no creí que yo cometiera tantos errores pero… (Volver arriba).

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Pues la continuare hermano, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Braunidechocolate:** Lo harán mi amigo… pagaran… aunque no al estilo de perverso de Gamagogog… pero si tal vez al estilo de Banghg en animatronic. Lamento la tardanza. PD: Eso duele, SEa Air… eso duele.

 **Creepy:** Inicios en le Lemon… pero gracias.

 **Metal-DragonGX:** Típico de ti, me atacas por donde más duele, mi obra insignia… ah te digo algo, trabajare en ello, peor tú tienes que trabajar en "Te he dicho…" Me muero por saber que pasara con Lincoln, ahora le toca a Luan ¿No? Si, ricura pura… oye un momento (Vos de Kuzko) esto se trata de mí. No hay problemas hermano, no hay problema, lamento la demora. Una pregunta… ¿Cuándo estará listo el One-Shot de Nega? ¿O el nuevo capítulo de **Te he dicho** Donde aparecen Ronnie Anne, cookie? si, yo leo tus noticias.

 **Bueno sin más demora… aquí lo tienen.**

— [0] —

 **Delante Del Montículo… Detrás De La Gloria**

Una vez más, una vez más, Lynn Loud había ganado un partido de béisbol, lo correcto sería decir que el "equipo" gano el partido. Pero nadie dentro de las filas podía negar que sin los lanzamientos cerrados de Lynn, que sin las carreras completas, los strikes… nadie debía, nadie podía negarlo.

Una vez más, Lynn Loud, había ganado el partido, una vez más, Lynn Loud gano.

Si se tuvieran que describir sus sentimientos… celos no era una palabra que le gustase usar. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Margo sentía que no estaba ni a la sombre de Lynn Loud.

¿Así de poderosa era la reputación de Lynn Loud? Tan poderosa como para que digas su nombre tienes que decir tú apellido.

Nadie llamaba Mohammed a Mohammed Ali.

Nadie llamaba Michael a Michael Jordán.

Nadie le decía Tom a Tom Brady.

Nadie nunca le dijo "Hola Derek" a Derek Jeter.

Serena Williams.

Kimberly Hill.

Breanna Stewart.

En pocos años Lynn Loud estaría con ellos.

Con los grandes.

En unos años ¿Dónde estaría ella? En la vida real, no importa el "siempre estaremos juntas Margo" que le dijo Lynn hace años atrás. A diferencia de Lynn Loud, Margo no había recibido una invitación para la universidad. Ningún agente, patrocinador o promotor deportivo le había hablado sobre su carrera para el futuro.

Era tan deprimente que no le gustaba pensar en ello.

Se esforzaba mucho, trotaba en la mañana, en la noche, hacia ejercicios en su habitación, pero no lograba alcanzarla.

Le dolía cuando sus padres hablaban en la mesa.

— _Lynn nos logró llevar al campeonato—_ Recuerda a su madre diciendo esas palabras, esas hirientes palabras.

— _Los padres de esa chica deben estar muy orgullosos—_ Recuerda a su padre diciendo esas palabras, esas hirientes palabras.

A diferencia de su familia, la familia de Lynn Loud la lanza por los aires cuando gana, y cuando pierde… no, ella nunca pierde.

— _No solo es buena en béisbol, gano el amistoso de basquetbol contra Boston, y llevo a Royal Woods a la final de fútbol femenino... ¿Cuándo tiene tiempo de practicar todo eso?_

— _Chicas como ella seguro que no necesitan entrenar, solo les sale al natural._

— _Eh escuchado que el equipo nacional de basquetbol le está echando un ojo._

— _Es tan talentosa, tan competitiva, tan carismática._

— _Y no solo eso, también es muy bonita._

— _¿Y dime Margo? ¿Qué has hecho en todo el día?_

A la rubia castaña no le gustaba recordar esa cena de la semana pasada. O la del lunes, o la de anoche.

Francamente Margo estaba al tope con sus padres… estaba al tope con Lynn.

— ¡Que hay Mar!— Recientemente es que empezó a odiar su apodo, la única que lo usaba era Lynn Loud —. ¡Gran juego! ¿No?

—Sí, súper fácil, ¿Qué harás?— Pregunto la chica, fingiendo la mejor cara que tenía a pesar de sus sentimientos actuales.

—Ah nada, solo iré a mi casa, mi familia tal vez pida pizza, pero… yo me comeré el emparedado submarino más grande que yo haya hecho... Y sabes que, también comeré pizza... Después, me quedare una hora sentada en el baño, ya sabes…

—Nunca haces del numero dos sin ser antes la numero uno, si, lo sé.

—Si… oye, ¿No quieres venir? Siempre hay un espacio más en la camioneta Loud.

—Eh…— Lo pensó por unos segundos y… —, lo siento Lynn, no puedo, le prometí a mi mama que la ayudaría con algo al llegar a la casa— Tan mala mentirosa era que ni pudo pensar en un asunto especifico, "¿Algo"?

—Oh de acuerdo, te veré mañana en la escuela, recuerda que hay practica de basquetbol— Por suerte Lynn no era muy lista tampoco, solo impulsiva y arrogante, pero no muy inteligente —. ¡Adiós!— Grito la castaña antes de subirse a su vehículo.

Margot solo le saludo con la mano, los sentimientos que tenía en contra de la chica eran confusos, demasiado como para pensarlos.

Solo se iría caminando a su casa.

Tal vez caminar le haga bien, siempre ayuda a despejar la mente. No tenía opción, claro que tenía que caminar, sus dos padres no pudieron venir a ver su juego debido a otros compromisos. No era la primera vez que faltaban, no es que no la apoyasen, su padre en un juego previo se quitó la camisa y escribió en su estómago "¡Vamos Margaret!". Eso la avergonzó, principalmente por usar su horrible nombre real, pero… le pareció tierno.

Su familia era unida.

Pero no tan unida como la familia de Lynn.

No tenía hermanos. Tíos y primos en lugares distantes, abuelos maternos y paternos… muertos. A veces se sentía sola, llenaba esa soledad jugando deportes, donde pasaba tiempo con el equipo. Cuando conoció a Lynn tenía seis años, había conocido lo más cercano a una hermana en aquel entonces, una hermana que había llegado tan lejos que cada vez más se alejaba de ella, hoy a los quince años, Lynn estaba muy lejos.

Camino, camino y camino.

Camino hasta llegar a su casa, su apartamento algo acomodado, no era lujoso si lo comparabas con la casa de Clyde, aunque sí lo era si lo comparabas con la casa Loud.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer Margot fue ingresar la llave en la cerradura para poder entrar a su casa. Estaba a oscuras, la única luz que había se debía a los cortes horizontales de las ventanas. La luz era naranja, lo que significaba que pronto no habría ninguna luz.

Margo dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá, esperando a que su madre al llegar a casa le reprimiese por hacerlo, como siempre.

En vez de ir primero a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme deportivo y tomar una ducha, decidió ir directo a la cocina e ir a buscar un bocadillo... A poco que Lynn no es la única con un apetito voraz.

Justamente lo que esperó, había un platillo cubierto con aluminio en la mesa, encima del platillo había una nota...

 _Te deje un pequeño obsequio por tu partido Margaret, tu padre y yo lamentamos no haber podido ir, hoy tengo turno en el hospital y tu padre saldrá tarde de la compañía, te dice que te quiere mucho y yo también, con amor mama._

... Un mensaje de voz habría quedado mejor y más moderno, pero Marga... pero Margo agradecía el gesto.

Quito el papel y el aluminio para revelar un pastel de frambuesa casero. Su favorito. Busco un cubierto y comenzó a devorar pedazo por pedazo, era blando así que no necesitaba masticar mucho. Al menos agradecía que la vista desde el cuarto piso no fuera mala.

Una vez que termino con la vida del postre, solo quedo el molde, apostaría lo que fuese a que su padre se pondría triste al llegar a su casa ya que el pastel de frambuesa también es su favorito.

En esos momentos no le importaba a Margo.

Esta vez si iba a ir directo a su habitación. Al llegar, se despojó de toda su ropa deportiva, cabía destacar que su... Lencería no combinaba, usaba un sostén deportivo color gris, y unas tangas blanca con rayas azules, equipamiento básico.

Usualmente se daba una ducha después de juegos o entrenamientos, pero hoy… justo hoy, estaba cansada, más de lo usual.

Al lado de su cama estaba la pared recubierta con una gran cantidad de fotografías, la mitad correspondía a ella con su familia, la otra mitad de las fotos correspondían a ella y a sus diversos equipos, posando con trofeos alzados al aire. Todos del primer lugar.

Aunque claro, era la grandiosa Lynn Loud quien los sostenía todos.

Margo está segura de que si seguí viendo esas malditas fotografías terminaría destruyendo la pared, no estaba al nivel de Lynn Loud pero seguía siendo una deportista juvenil nivel 1.

Así misma en prendas poco tapaderas dejo que el sueño le ganara en este partido.

—[0]—

Es cierto que al igual que Lincoln, él ocupaba de los primeros puestos de la clase, así que al menos escolarmente hablando Clyde era muy listo.

Lincoln también lo era.

Así que Clyde... e incluso Ronnie Anne. Ninguno necesitaba ser un genio, mucho menos ser algo parecido a Sherlock, como para que la idea les cruzara por la mente.

Dicha idea —Solo si fuese afirmativa— podría ser considerada una respuesta.

Si fuese considerada una respuesta a la pregunta... O preguntas.

Dichas preguntas serian...

¿Por qué? Esa era la principal.

¿Por qué Lincoln ya no les hablaba? Otra más.

¿Por qué no respondía mensajes? Y otra más.

¿Por qué no contestaba llamadas? Y otra...

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba ser un genio para empezar a darse cuenta.

 _Lo sabe... Él lo sabe._

Pero que tan descarados e hipócritas podían llegar a ser esos dos niñatos —O sus mentes— provenientes de dos etnias distintas, ¿Como para que fingiesen que les importa? Lo peor de todo es que no fingían.

Lo peor de todo es que si les importaba.

Pero dicho aún es muy hipócrita que los dos llegasen a pensar en eso casi mágica y simultáneamente mientras…

No era tarde, eran como las cuatro y algo, Clyde aún tenía tiempo de regresar a su casa después de la escuela… pero estaba algo ocupado.

El joven nunca fue un deportista, como muchos, rompe el parámetro de ser el "joven niño afroamericano basquetbolista"… jamás le gusto el basquetbol, ni ningún otro deporte.

Sin embargo esos jadeos que daba por sus empujes significa que al menos hacia un esfuerzo físico.

Clyde empujaba… y Ronnie Anne solo se dejaba…

Ronnie tenía ambas manos sobre la cama, lo usaba como soporte, Clyde estaba a sus espaldas, su cadera era presionada contra la cama.

Ronnie Anne tenía sus shorts un poco hacia abajo, siendo más detallistas, sus shorts por encima de sus rodillas aunque por debajo de su cadera, se podían ver sus bragas... ¿Rosadas? ¿Quién coño lo diría?... Más de un sexólogo podría afirmar que la personalidad se describe en la ropa de una mujer. Apuesto que Lucy Loud las usa negras, y Leni las azul o cualquier color cálido y bondadoso.

Clyde solo se bajó el cierre de su pantalón… es todo.

Pero esas bragas rosadas no iban con Ronnie Anne, a Clyde no le importaba un carajo pero... Si fuera Lincoln el que la estuviera penetrando y no Ronnie Anne... Este daría una pequeña risita.

De hecho cuando Ronnie Anne y Lincoln hicieron lo suyo, esta usaba un color negro, las había estrenado para esa cita, ¿Se había arreglado para Lincoln pero no para Clyde en estos momentos? ¿Qué significará?

Y es cierto, a Clyde le importaba un carajo, ni siquiera las veía, solo veía la pared en modo automático, sus ojos cansados, sin embargo él no estaba cansado.

Ronnie Anne no estaba diferente.

¡Por Dios! Se supone que están teniendo sexo, entonces por que parecían que estuviera en medio de una clase de matemáticas.

Ronnie Anne no gemía, no jadeaba, no gritaba por más o que se detuviese, no hacía nada, si lo hiciese, seguro que sonaría fingido, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si... Como si solo esperara a que todo termine...

Clyde, estaba prácticamente igual, salía y entraba de Ronnie Anne. No había erotismo, no había afecto, no era amor, ni solo sexo por placer, si así fuese ¿Dónde está el placer?, si Clyde no estuviese protegido, solo sería mero sexo animal para reproducción. Apareamiento animal, ya que los animales solo tienen sexo para reproducirse, solo el delfín y el ser humano tienen sexo por placer. Pero Clyde y Ronnie Anne no eran...

¿Exactamente que era todo eso? ¿Si no lo hacían por placer? Si no gemía… si no jadeaban ¿Para que perdían el tiempo?

Ronnie Anne era una chica fuerte, y al parecer resistente ya que...

Clyde igual que un animal sentía que pronto se vendría, pero no significa que el sujeto estaba feliz, ya había sido dicho, estaba en piloto automático.

Clyde se vino.

Ninguno tenía nada que preocuparse, ya que Clyde se había protegido.

Pero... Eso no significa que ambos estén...

— ¿Ya?... ¿Ya está?— Dijo la chica con la respiración algo acelerada... Solo algo.

—... Si— El chico si esta algo jadeante, ya que aunque no hizo mucho, si tuvo que hacer esfuerzo físico, al menos un mínimo.

Ronnie comenzó a subirse sus prendas y arreglar su camisa.

Clyde solo se arregló y cerró su garaje.

Ninguno de los dos... Diría algo más salvo…

—Creo que ya debes irte… — Dijo ella.

—Si... Adiós...— Ronnie Anne se sentó en su cama, después procedió a acostarse en posición fetal, con una mirada perdida, de decepción, de arrepentimiento.

Mil y un preguntas debieron formarse en su cabeza, las más relevantes...

 _¿Por qué empezaste todo esto?_

 _¿Esto no te gusta verdad?_

 _¿Lo haces para qué?_

 _¿Qué te hizo él?_

No solo preguntas, si no afirmaciones.

 _No debiste… no debiste empezar todo esto._

 _Tu primera vez... Debiste dársela a…_

 _Él fue más grande... Por qué dejaste que ese imbécil…_

 _Te hizo volar cuando lo hicieron... Tú como se lo pagaste..._

 _Él lo sabe..._

 _Los descubrió._

 _Se dio cuenta, claro que lo iba a hacer, no solo es amable, bienintencionado, bondadoso, simpático y otras mil virtudes, es muy listo... No tardaría mucho en darse cuenta._

 _Por eso ya no te habla, por eso ya no les habla…_

 _¿Lo valió? ¿Lo valió todo? Mandarlo todo a la mierda por un momento de tensión…_

Esa era la pregunta del millón.

¿Lo valió? ¿Valió la pena perderlo?

Ella comenzó a llorar.

—Lincoln... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho…

 _¡Es culpa de él!_

—[0]—

La palabra "enojo" y Clyde, no se usaban con frecuencia en una misma oración. Pero hoy, no había otra manera de describirlo, no había ninguna. Si esto fuera una caricatura, Clyde tendría ambas en los bolsillos, espalda curvada y patearía alguna lata en el camino.

Pero como no lo era haría lo que toda persona con no enojo, si no eh… ¡Jodida furia! Que en su interior tuviese. Irse a un callejón solitario, y comenzar a acabar a patadas un contenedor de basura.

El impacto del zapato deportivo con el metal podrido y oxidado sonaba como igual a agitar una plancha de metal. Sonaba como tambor, partes de óxido marrón del contenedor caían al mugriento piso.

Estaba en ese estado.

¡Jodidamente furioso!

¿Valió la pena? ¿Valió la pena Clyde? Le preguntaba su conciencia. Se supone que eras el santo del dúo.

¿Qué habrías hecho tú? Por ejemplo ¿Si Lincoln se hubiera reventado a Haiku el corto tiempo que estuvieron? ¿No llego a confesarte que Lincoln le parecía más atractivo? ¿O si él y la puritana de Penélope se hubieran ido al cuarto oscuro a hurtadillas? ¡Espera! ¿Penélope no llego a decirte que le atraían los rudos e irresponsables? Esa era la imagen que ella tenía de Lincoln por haber asesinado a Toby ¿No?

¿Querías vengarte? Pero si él no te hizo nada.

¡Es más! Te apoyo en todo.

Y probo ser incluso más maduro que tú, ya que solo dejo de hablarte, no fue con un bate hasta tu casa a romperte las piernas o siquiera a decirte algo en tu cara. Perdiste al único amigo verdadero que has tenido por un momento de tensión.

¿Valió la pena?

A ti ni siquiera te gusta ella.

¿Valió la pena perderlo a él?

Dependiendo de cómo se mirase, las lágrimas podían contestar la pregunta.

—Hermano... Rayos... Hermano... — Jalarte el cabello no te servirá de mucho.

 _¡Es culpa de ella!_

—[0]—

Otro día, otro día más.

Gracias a Dios las clases ya habían terminado. Aunque Margo las jornadas no habían terminado. Como le dijo Lynn aún quedaban las prácticas de basquetbol, y a eso iba. Fue directo al gimnasio.

Saludo a algunos otros compañeros, Margo era conocida en la escuela, "la mano derecha de Lynn Loud".

Llego al gimnasio, pudo ver como las practicas del equipo masculino iban bien, ellos siempre entrenaban primero, debido a que salían de clases más temprano, no por alguna causa sexista.

Algunas chicas babeaban por los bien esculpidos adolecentes deportistas, muchos de ellos no estaban tan pal, otros eran guapos, claro que estaban los levemente presumidos, los cretinos y los idiotas de los piropos.

Uno de ellos vio entrar a Margo.

—He Margo, mi amigo dice que puede levantarte cuando quieras— Acto seguido el sujeto el tomo su entrepierna y mordió su labio inferior. Algunos de sus idiotas compañeros comenzaron a reír.

—Muy maduro Kyle— Le respondió esta, claro que conocía al adolecente de cabello marrón, desde jardín de niños.

—Como mi amigo— Volvió a tomar su entrepierna.

—Kyle, ya te dije que no lo haré contigo, no soy lesbiana— Margo intentaba querer decir algo con esa referencia. Sus amigos se rieron de él. Su mirada dejo de ser bromista.

— ¿A sí? Pues tu...

—Kyle, ya cállate, vuelve a la cancha— Le reprimió otro de los chicos, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto… y eso sin contar a uno de chicos más apuestos de la preparatoria, Aaron. Este chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos castaños vio a Margo —. Hola Margo, ¿Cómo te va?

—Muy bien Aaron, gracias— Como Margo no le contestaría amigable, si el chico que le gusta desde octavo grado.

—Escuche que ganaron el torneo de béisbol ayer, rayos yo no puedo estar en tantos equipos como tú y Lynn, me quebraría.

—Ja, gracias, y no, tu seguro aguantas.

—Me sobrestimas demasiado... Oye tengo que volver al entrenamiento, te hablo luego.

—Claro, adiós.

—Adiós Margo... ¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Comencemos! ¡Kyle! ¿¡Te crees gracioso!? ¡Haber que tanto cuando haces ochenta al piso!

Aaron, gran sujeto, rompía los estereotipos de un capitán deportivo adolecente, odiaba a los acosadores, una vez expulso con sus propias manos a unos mequetrefes de la escuela, no era rico, su padre tenía una tienda de mascotas, adorable. Por esos y muchos otros motivos, era el chico soñado de Margo. Pero... Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera…

— ¡Mar!— Una castaña salto a su espalda y le hizo una llave mata león.

Esta respondió con un derribo lateral, llevando a Lynn al piso.

Si, Margo y Lynn estaban en el equipo de judo, y de karate, y aikido... Kick boxing.

Claro que estando seria, a Lynn Loud jamás se le pudiera haber derribado.

— ¡Jo! ¡Estas aprendiendo bien! Oye, escuche a ese idiota de Kyle hablando, ¿Te molesto?

— ¿Qué? No, solo…

— ¡Oye Kyle! ¡Que no te encuentre en la calle!— El chico que hacia sus flexiones junto con sus compañeros solo respondió con un "¿Eh?" —. Bastardo infeliz... ¿Sabes que le gustas no?

—Eh… prefiero no pensar en eso...

—Bien, bien porque todo el día de hoy vamos a pensar en una pelota entrando a un aro. Vamos a joder a los Wolverines de Michigan.

— ¿Segura de que esto fue una buena idea Lynn? Son un equipo universitario.

— ¡Puf! Por favor, como si importara, ese equipo está formado por cualquieras y prostitutas, no son nada contra nosotros.

—Lynn… el entrenador te dijo sobre la arrogancia… y las groserías.

—Si lo siento, que pudo decir…

Un sonido de silbato había sonado, significando que la práctica de los hombres había finalizado, dando a comenzar la práctica de las mujeres.

— ¡Vamos Mar!

—Si… lo que digas.

—[0]—

—Y... Otro mensaje para Lincoln...— Dijo Rita colgando el teléfono.

— ¿Quién fue esta vez?

—Eh... Recuerdas esa chica que vino a su séptimo cumpleaños… eh, ¡Jordan!

— ¿La rubia?— Pregunto Lynn padre. Este leía el periódico que no pudo leer en la mañana, y ya que hoy salió temprano del trabajo aprovecho para echarle una mirada y beber una taza de té.

—Sí, esa... No me agrada— Rita cambio su expresión a una mirada de "piérdete".

—A ti no te agrada ninguna.

— ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

—Sabes, la mayoría de sus madres se sienten orgullosos de sus hijos cuando varias niñas se interesan en él.

—Primero que nada cielo, no veo la diferencia que un hombre que se acuesta con varias mujeres y una mujer que se acuesta con varios hombres.

—Sí, pero cielo, estamos hablando de Lincoln, es un niño, ¿Qué podría hacer?

—No es Lincoln el que me preocupa, son ese montón de niñas que lo llaman, las niñas de hoy en día, literalmente "hoy" y "mañana" ya son madres. No quiero que una de esas meta a Lincoln en... "si mismas" y se embaracen.

— ¡Cariño por Dios! Son niñas de quienes hablamos.

—Sí, pero son las niñas de hoy en día, muchas de ellas seguro que ya experimentaron antes, no quiero que una de esas le contagie algo a Lincoln.

—Cariño, le das demasiada importancia, además, no lo tomes a mal pero Lincoln es un niño de trece años, aun juega videojuegos, los piratas, lee comics y esas cosas.

— ¿Oh si? No olvidemos que Luna a esa edad trajo a un chico a la casa…

—Por favor, no me recuerdes eso, gracias a dios que Luna ahora está en ese equipo con esa chica Sam...

—Luna está en ambos equipos...

—Pues prefiero ése equipo ahora.

—Sí, sí, grandísimo idiota… hablando de una de tus hijas ¿Dónde está la mayoría?

—Pues Lynn está en su práctica de baloncesto, Luan esta arriba con Maggie, aunque dijo que iban a salir al centro comercial en unos minutos, el resto de las niñas no tarda en llegar a casa. Oh no lo olvides, mañana llevaremos a Lynn a esa exhibición deportiva.

—Sí, lo has dicho toda la semana. ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

—Creo que me dijo que al parque— Dijo Lynn padre.

— ¿Crees? ¿No puedes ni saber dónde está tu hijo?— Rita cruzo sus brazos. Una de las muchas ironías de la casa Loud, era que Rita era mucho más cercana a su único hijo que al resto de sus hijas. Lynn padre era hacia la viceversa, no había mucho tiempo en la casa Loud de padre e hijo, aunque si había mucho padre e hijas.

—Claro que lo sé, le di veinte para salir— Lynn padre insistía en su afirmación.

—Le diste veinte para salir a los videojuegos— Pero Rita conocía aun mas a Lincoln.

—Claro que no, le di veinte para salir.

—A los videojuegos— Dijo Rita.

—No, seguro salió con esa chica, Ronnie Anne.

—A los videojuegos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo— El hombre comenzó a ignorar a su esposa. Esta se sentó y tomo una revista de la mesa.

—Por cierto cariño…— Le hablo Rita a su esposo.

—Dime— Dijo el hombre no dejando de leer su periódico, medio mundo usaba un teléfono, pero Lynn Loud era anticuado como británico.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Clyde?

—... — El hombre al principio tomo la pregunta como absurda ya que se trataba del mejor y prácticamente único amigo de su hijo. Pero entonces comenzó a recordar…

Martes, Lincoln barrió las hojas del patio, no pidió permiso para salir.

Miércoles, ayudo a Luna a cargar su equipo de música a la camioneta, Lynn padre lo recuerda ya que buscaba algo en el garaje ese día.

Jueves, video juegos todo el día. Rita le volvió a reclamar sobre que no hacia suficiente ejercicio.

Viernes, el hombre ayudo a Lincoln con su tarea de historia. Sorprendentemente era muy bueno para las matemáticas y ciencias, pero no mucho para historia y demás ciencias sociales, claro, si le preguntabas algo sencillo, él te respondería.

Sábado... Ayudo a Lola planchando sus vestidos, no parecía feliz, por lo que no debía hacerlo voluntariamente.

Domingo, termino su comic para su concurso, sus hermanas lo interrumpían todo el tiempo para darle ideas. Cada una solo quería que su personaje fuera más genial.

Lunes…

Martes...

Y hoy miércoles...

No recordaba la última vez que vio a Clyde.

—Cariño... No tengo idea— El hombre por fin bajo su periódico.

—Sí, y de hecho tampoco he visto a Ronnie Anne.

—Pero si esta tarde...

—Cariño, tú escuchaste específicamente que Lincoln dijo que saldría con Ronnie Anne.

—Bueno... No en realidad, yo solo asumí que… bueno…

— ¿Algo habrá pasado cariño?

—No, no creo…

—Si, ¿Quién podría enojarse con mi Lincoln?

—Eh…

—Además de todas sus hermanas claro.

—Yo iba a decir eso…

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas lecturas. Hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Rita se dispuso a contestarlo.

— ¿Diga? Si, esta es su casa…

Lynn padre volvió a su lectura al creer que se trataba de otra chica, ¿Su hijo desde cuándo se había vuelto tan popular?

—Aja… ¡Oh! Temo que Lincoln no se encuentra pero…

Lynn padre dejo de importarle esa conversación. Hasta que…

—Debe ser una puta broma— Dijo Rita con un tono furioso —, no, nada de eso… ¿Y ustedes que saben?— Ahora Lynn padre estaba más que preocupado, su esposa no era de las groseras —, pendejos, ni se hubiera molestado en llamar... No podría ver el talento ni aunque se lo violara por delante… Guárdese su "Lo siento" y métaselo en…

—Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?

Rita lo miro a él y se tranquilizó, colgó el teléfono inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—… Es sobre Lincoln... Es…— El sonido del ring del teléfono volvió a sonar interrumpiendo a la mujer.

—Me cago en el… ¿Ahora quien carajo será?— Rita por la educación que le habían inculcado de niña contesto el teléfono —. ¿Diga?— El tono de Rita no era precisamente cortes —… ¡Oh!, hola Mary, si… estaba bien, las espero… serán bienvenidas.

—[0]—

Quien diría que una buena caminata por el parque podía despejar la mente. Lincoln Loud lo había descubierto, abecés solo venia y... Rebobinaba su vida, todo lo que había vivido.

Hace años... Lucho contra todas sus hermanas por un control remoto. Y algunas otras cosas más antes de que Lori se fuera a vivir a otra ciudad con Bobby, de hecho viven juntos en un edificio de la familia de Bobby.

Los Casagrande. Que pintoresca familia, tan pintoresca como la suya propia.

De solo pensar que en unos años Ronnie Anne se vería igual Carlota... Los pensamientos de Lincoln dejaban a un lado su caballerosidad.

Ronnie Anne... Aun no podía creerlo... Jamás creyó… jamás creyó que ella y Clyde pudiera…

Siquiera… Como... Por qué...

Claro que debía haber un por qué ¿No?

Si no como… jamás vio chispa entre ellos, ni química… estaba empeñado en encontrar una respuesta… ¡Claro que debía haber una!

Ellos jamás se llevaron bien.

El joven Loud no se daba cuenta de su entorno, no veía al frente.

A unos cuantos metros más adelante había un grupo de chicas, un grupo de chicas, peculiares y muy conocidas. El joven ni se percató del cumulo de niñas que estaban al frente...

Hablaban entre ellas...

—Entonces Ronald en serio creyó que yo...

— ¡Hey! Cállate Rose ¿Ese no es Lincoln?

Rápidamente las chicas voltearon y vieron a un tétrico Lincoln Loud caminando mientras miraba al piso.

—Iré a hablar con él— Dijo Cristina.

—No, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debe ser tú la que hable con él?— Dijo Jordán.

—Sí, no olvidemos que no hace mucho te daba asco estar cerca de él— Dijo Cookie.

Si, así era, hasta que el joven Loud había dicho que ese asunto había durado demasiado, año y medio para ser exacto. Por lo que él se acercó a hablar con Cristina en el receso de la escuela, ella casi grita, sin embargo, le dio una oportunidad de dejarle hablar.

El niño demostró ser un genio con la elección de palabras, no solo calmo a Cristina, no... El logro atraparla, cautivarla y... Enamorarla. Después de todo, Lincoln llego a confesarle que ella le gusto un tiempo, le dijo que era linda, bien parecida, su cabello pelirrojo era súper genial, todo tipo de halagos que hacían sonrojar a la chica.

Lincoln solo quería quedar en buenos términos con ella, pero hizo mucho más que eso.

—Ese es un asunto que quedo en el pasado, estamos en muy buenos términos, mucho más que ustedes así que ya no pueden usar eso en contra— ¿Eran amigas verdad? ¿Por qué pareciera entonces que cada una está más que dispuesta a arrojar a la otra bajo el autobús? —. Además Cookie, no podemos olvidar que tú y Jordan casi dejan de hablarle al pobre por no poder mantener su casa ecológica.

—Oh no, no salgas con eso, tú...

— ¡Si! Tú eres...

— ¡Oh! ¡Mira Jordan! Tu padre vino a buscarlas!

— ¿Eh?— Ambos voltearon a la zona de la calle, pero no vieron ningún auto ni ninguna bocina, lo que si escucharon fue...

— ¡Lincoln!— Grito Cristina.

—Esa hija de...— Dijeron ambas apretando sus puños.

—Ya conocen a Cristina, y aun así se dejan engañar— Les dijo Rose, esa dulce chica del adorable sombrero de panda, era increíble que aún lo tenía desde primaria.

— ¿Y tú que Rose? Ella está hablando con Lincoln ¿No te molesta?— Dijo Cookie.

—Yo ya les dije, cuando alguna de ustedes lo tenga, que lo comparta conmigo, eso es todo, no importa quién de ustedes se lo queda, yo saldré ganando— Dijo la chica con un tono muy altanero. Las tres chicas restantes solo la miraban con una cara de incredulidad, bueno, en realidad solo dos lo hacían.

—De hecho, yo también estoy dispuesta a que lo compartan conmigo así que…— Dijo Whitney, la rubia de cabello claro y un ajustado suéter de lana.

— ¡Who! ¡Who! ¿En qué mundo en su sano juicio creerán que una chica estará dispuesta "compartir" lo que le costó ganar?— Cookie cruzo sus brazos.

—Sé que de todas formas lo harán así que...

Cookie abrió ambos ojos por la respuesta y miro a Jordan…

—... Es cierto, no tengo ningún problema en compartirlo siempre y cuando que no lo dejen seco para mí…

—Perra— Golpeo Cookie a Jordan en su brazo.

Las chicas de ahí siguieron hablando y riendo normalmente, como si ninguna discusión hubiera pasado en realidad. El increíble poder del lenguaje de las mujeres... Joder.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?

¿En serio?

¿Desde cuándo Lincoln Loud es atractivo? Nadie lo diría delante de sus hermanas —A menos que sea un suicida—, pero Lincoln Loud no es muy apuesto. Si, puede tener un cabello blanco que lo hace único y especial, si, unos profundos ojos azules, si, puede ser bondadoso. Pero también puede ser infantil, inmaduro, a veces egoísta, etc.

Muy mal deportista, demasiado —Sim embargo, no estaba fuera de forma—, Lincoln hizo perder a la secundaria Royal Woods en tres ocasiones en tres deportes distintos, no directamente, no, no fue "problema de todo el equipo", ¡En serio! Fue culpa de este, primero fue en fútbol, anoto en su propia meta, después en béisbol, tropezó con el capitán del equipo quien también era la estrella y no pudo jugar, perdiendo. Y para rematar, basquetbol; en uno de sus muy elaborados planes, Lincoln arruino todo el gimnasio, no pudiéndose llevar a cabo el partido y la escuela tuvo que reembolsar todo el dinero de las entradas, más el coste de la reparación del gimnasio.

Entonces…

¿Dónde cambió?

¿Dónde dejo de ser "Maldito seas Lincoln Loud" y se volvió "Es muy atractivo Lincoln Loud"?

Se debió a...

—Lincoln— Dijo la niña pelirroja.

— ¿Eh? Oh, hola Cristina.

—Hola Lincoln, ¿Cómo estás? Seguro que no muy bien...

—No, yo solo, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Se me nota?— Pregunto el peliblanco con una irónica sonrisa.

—No, es por... Bueno, ya sabes.

—... Eh, no, ¿De qué hablas?— El chico puso una cara de confusión.

—Está bien Lincoln, no hay problema, no siento lástima por ti, te compadezco.

—No, en serio, ¿De qué hablas?— El chico seguía sin comprender... Y no lo haría hasta unos segundos…

—Es por lo de Ronnie Anne y tú... Y Clyde.

El chico se puso de los más pálido posible, si Lucy lo viera en estos instantes, le diría que está muy orgullosa. Sin embargo, Lincoln casi en serio se desmaya, sus ojos no podrían estar más abiertos.

— ¿D-De que estas hablando?

—Lincoln... Acaso tu... Acaso tú... ¿No lo sabes?

—Olvida eso, c-como… ¿C-Como lo sabes tú?

—Lincoln... Toda la clase lo sabe...

El chico dio unos pasos atrás, Cristina se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo.

Que maldita vida. Perra suerte. Sería mejor para todos —En realidad mejor para Lincoln— que un meteorito se estrellara en este momento, o que las ramas de la tierra salieran a flote y se lo tragaran.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?

—C-Como… ¿Cómo lo saben?

—... Penélope, ella… fue a hacer la tarea con Clyde y... Bueno... Lo siento mucho Lincoln.

—... — Lincoln se sentó en el piso, Cristina se arrodillo y lo acompaño. Las otras chicas rápidamente se acercaron. La mirada de Cristina basto para evitar decir palabra alguna.

—Lincoln...— Hablo Jordan —. Mi casa está cerca... ¿Por qué no vamos ahí?

—[0]—

Las prácticas deportivas habían salido bien, demasiado. Lynn durante todo el día parecía muy ansiosa, claro que siempre era así, pero hoy… parecía muy ansiosa por terminar el entrenamiento, era muy raro cuando Lynn quería terminar rápido un deporte, ella era de las que se tomaba el tiempo de destruir al enemigo.

Y aun así...

—Buena práctica eh Lynn.

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, fantástica.

—Hora de las duchas, aunque ya la mayoría se fue o ya se ducho.

—Eh si, oye, yo... Me voy a duchar en casa así que...

—Eh, de acuerdo, te veo mañana.

—Sí, claro.

Margo fue directo a los vestidores y después a las duchas, ella era la única. En tiempos como hoy, no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien entrara, como por obvias razones no había cámaras, si había alarmas y sensores en todas partes. Pero de hecho este solo estaba en el lado de las mujeres.

Margo se desistió totalmente, su figura era bastante destacable, si es cierto, no estaba al nivel de Lynn, pero sí que cualquier hombre tendría suerte de... Joder, tenerla.

A Margo siempre le gusto darse duchas calientes largas —Como a todo el mundo—, ya que todos los problemas se iban, las gotas que al unirse formaban pequeñas corrientes bajaban desde su cuero cabelludo hasta sus pues, no había ninguna zona exterior que el agua no tocase. Su cabello mojado se pegaba a su espalda, una curvatura digna de apreciar.

Y de pronto…

"Agh".

Escucho como susurro.

Ella giro rápidamente, cubriéndose con sus manos al mismo tiempo, creyendo que alguien había entrado.

Pero no vio a nadie...

"Agh".

Lo volvió a escuchar, era leve, el sonido era leve, aunque no lo suficiente como para que la ducha lo tapara. Margo seguía escuchándolo. Cerró la ducha y se dispuso a salir, ella se secó y vistió rápidamente, ¿Quién sabe que era el sonido? Tal vez una chica en peligro.

Margo se puso sus zapatos y salió de las duchas. Algunas gotas aun caían de su cabello, de hecho su ropa húmeda dejaba en transparencia su sostén deportivo, seria problema para después. El gimnasio estaba vacío.

"Agh".

Volvió a escucharlo…

Venia...

El sonido venia de los vestuarios masculinos.

Se hacía más fuerte.

"Agh" "Agh".

No eran ruidos de auxilio, pero eso no la detuvo en acercarse.

Pudo reconocer, mas no recordar ese tipo de sonidos.

"Agh".

Jadeos… o gemidos...

Ella lentamente se acercó hasta la entrada de los hombres, sin saber que podría pasar...

Margo… Margo entro al vestuario de hombres para ver el origen de los jadeos…

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho…

La destruyo…

—Diablos… Lynn— Vio… vio a Aarón que hacia movimientos con su cadera, sus shorts deportivos, estaban puestos, sin embargo la elasticidad de ellos solo necesito que Aarón bajara un poco la parte delantera de ellos, donde su amigo penetraba a Lynn Loud.

—Ahg… rayos, más rápido…— Los shorts de Lynn estaban abajo sobre las rodillas, se podía ver su ropa interior femenina abajo.

Su mejor amiga cogía con el amor de su vida.

 _No… pensó ella._

 _No es cierto…_

—Más rápido idiota— Exigió Lynn con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Ja... Hago todo lo que puedo...— Aaron reía con Lynn, mas no se detenía.

 _No, por favor, no es cierto…_

 _Que no me gane en esto también por favor..._

—Vamos, esta es mi recompensa por ganar el partido… has que lo valga.

Aaron penetraba a Lynn desde atrás, ella se sostenía con ambas manos de uno de los casilleros, la chica estaba roja, aunque no más roja que Aaron.

—También lo haremos si gano en basquetbol la próxima semana— Dijo Lynn.

—Bien... Pero... — El chico apenas podía hablar por los movimientos que hacia —Pero creo que ya… será hora… diablos… de que me presentes a tus padres…

—Que sensible eres… pareces una mujer— Dijo Lynn, aun dejando que Aaron saliera y entrara en ella.

—Lynn... No sé si pueda seguir así… literalmente me dejaras seco... Si lo hacemos cada vez que ganas un partido…

 _¿¡Cada vez!?_

 _¿¡Lo hacen cada vez que gana un partido!?_

 _Debe ser una broma… ¡No!_

Margo los observaba con un ojo, estaba a punto de quebrarse, empezó a dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lynn empujo a Aaron fuera de ella, y comenzó a quitarse sus short deportivo y braga, dejando sus zapatos puestos, Aaron hizo lo mismo.

Lynn se acostó boca arriba en una de las bancas del vestuario y abrió ambas piernas, Aaron se acostó encima de ella y comenzó de nuevo su acto profano.

—Vamos... Más rápido... Mi hermano menor lo hace mejor— Dijo ella.

—Espera ¿Qué?...

— ¡Sigue maldito!— Como un perro Aaron comenzó a empujar más rápido e incluso comenzó a jadear. Sus sonidos no eran nada atractivos.

—Lynn... Lynn... — El tipo comenzó a decir su nombre. El nombre de su amante.

 _Lynn…_

—[0]—

— ¿En serio se durmió?— Lincoln escucho unas voces.

—Cállate Rose, lo vas a despertar— Dijo Whitney.

— ¿Que?... ¿Dónde estoy?— Pregunto el peliblanco, sus ojos muestran signos de cansancio. No era su culpa pues...

—Bien echo niña, ese ridículo gorro no te deja escuchar— Le reclamo la pequeña rubia.

—Sí, bien hecho Rose— Le reclamo Cookie.

Lincoln se venía levantando, estaba confundido, su postura indicaba que se había puesto a descansar en un sofá. Y aunque no había escuchado completamente la conversación decidió intervenir.

—Yo creo que tu gorro es genial— Dijo este frotándose los ojos.

La chica de inmediato se sonrojo y uso su gorro de panda para taparse la cara.

—G-Gracias...— Dijo muy avergonzada. Las otras chicas la muraron con recelo.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— De alguna forma sentía que el lugar le era familiar.

— ¡En mi casa!— Grito alguien, el grito vino de otra habitación. Una puerta sin cerradura se abrió y salió Jordan con una bandeja de refrigerios en sus manos.

—Eh, hola, chica Jordan— Dijo este comenzando a estirar sus brazos.

—Lincoln, te lo he dicho desde el jardín de niños, dime solo Jordan— La chica rubia dejo los refrigerios sobre la mesa del centro.

—Sí, sí, hola, solo Jordan— El chico aun adormecido le dio una sonrisa.

—Tonto— Ella tomo un vaso de limonada y unas galletas, las chicas hicieron lo mismo, aunque ninguna fue tan lista como Cristina.

Cristina tomo varias galletas y se sentó junto a Lincoln. El resto de las presentes podían predecir que tenía en mente la pelirroja.

—Ten— Le hablo la chica con una cálida sonrisa. La chica le mostro una galleta a una gran altura.

—Eh gracias— Dijo este apunto de tomar la galleta, pero Cristina no lo dejo.

—No oh, di Ah— El resto de las chicas casi se atraganta de solo escucharlo. Lincoln se sorprendió bastante.

—Eh, Cristina, no creo que eso sea...

—Lincoln, debes estar muy cansado, al cabo de que llegaste pediste permiso para sentarte en el sofá y en unos momentos ya roncabas— El peliblanco quería que la tierra se lo tragase, no podía estar más apenado, sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo vivo.

—Oh yo, lo siento Jordan— Lincoln se rasco su cabeza.

—N-No hay problema— La chica rompió una galleta con la palma, para nada estaba molesta con Lincoln, estaba molesta/celosa con Cristina por habérsele adelantado.

—Lincoln... Di ah— Cristina acercaba la galleta lentamente a su cara.

—A-Ah— El chico abrió la boca, acepto solo para tal vez compensar… sentía que así compensaba la hospitalidad que le habían dado. Ella introdujo la galleta lentamente en su boca, el peliblanco cerro sus labios y Cristina paso la punta de su dedo índice encima de ellos, ese mismo dedo se lo llevo a su boca. Cristina le lanzo una mirada coqueta a Lincoln. Lincoln se sonrojó una vez más.

Se escucharon varios sonidos de galletas siendo destruidas.

—Oye Lincoln, ¿Es cierto que entraste en el torneo amateur de artista de la Comic Con?— Pregunto Whitney.

—Oh, no sabía que alguien lo supiese pero si, de hecho envié el dibujo el lunes.

—Grandioso, tengo una amiga que también entrara, se llama Renee, ¿La conoces?— El peliblanco casi se atora con la galleta, aunque se recompuso al instante.

 _Mierda..._

" _No 57, no voy a entrar a ese concurso"_

El joven recordaba su conversación con la chica en la última reunión de R.A.S —Asociación de Ace Savvy de Royal Woods—.

—No, no la conozco, suena alguien interesante.

—Lo es ¿Deberías conocerla?

—Si, tal vez algún día…

El ambiente se había relajado, Jordan hizo lo correcto en invitar a Lincoln al lugar.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que ganaras— Dijo Cookie.

—Sí, es cierto, no hay mejor artista que tú en todo Royal Woods.

Lincoln miro su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde. No era necesariamente tarde, pero tenía que reportarse pronto con su madre.

—Oigan chicas eh, gracias por todo pero... Creo que debo irme...

— ¿Que? No, ¿Por qué?

—Sí, quédate un rato más.

—Si, además recuerda, mañana no hay clases, y probablemente el viernes tampoco, ya llegaron los contratistas para arreglar el gimnasio— Dijo Jordan

Le recordó un asunto que el chico no quería recordar.

—En serio Lincoln, ¿Cómo le hiciste para explotar el gimnasio?— Pregunto Rose.

— ¡Rose!— Le grito Cristina.

—No, está bien, yo no quería hacerlo pero tropecé con la válvula de regulado de agua y esta se atascó, la presión de agua exploto las tuberías— Lincoln se puso nervioso por las miradas atentas de las chicas, era impresionante que un chico de trece años explote un gimnasio, era tan radical, tan... Atractivo —. O ese fue el informe oficial de los bomberos.

—Eres muy genial Lincoln.

—Si, en serio, súper genial.

Lincoln se avergonzaba un poco de los halagos de las chicas, siendo humilde el sentía que no los merecía.

Se pudo apreciar un "Ding" proveniente de la cocina, Jordan sabía que significa.

— ¡Oh! Las galletas están listas, Lincoln ¿Me ayudarías?— Ahora fue Jordan quien tomo la ventaja, Lincoln se levantó para ayudar a su anfitriona.

—Seguro— Dijo el peliblanco. Cuando se levantó del sofá, Cristina cruzo los brazos.

Lincoln acompaño a Jordan a la cocina donde en el aire había una emanación de calor proveniente del horno. Sin embargo, un olor tan dulce como la vainilla derretida también se podía sentir.

— ¿Sabes algo Lincoln?— Jordan inicio la conversación.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Respondió el chico.

— ¿Sabes quién es muy mala haciendo galletas?... Cookie— Lincoln quedo sorprendido por esta revelación.

—… No es cierto— El chico comenzó a reír.

— ¡Lo sé!— La chica se reía mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno con un par de guantes de cocina —. Cuidado, están calientes.

—Pero en la feria...

—Su madre las hizo, es la mejor repostera del mundo, trabaja en el mismo restaurante que... — Jordan de pronto quito su expresión de felicidad...

— ¿Quién?

—... El señor... Howard...

Jordan solo podía estar hablando de un Howard específico en todo Royal Woods.

—Oh...

—Lincoln, yo... Lo siento...

—Está bien, tú no hiciste nada, no hay nada que lamentar— Lincoln tomo una galleta caliente de la bandeja —. ¡Ah! — El chico torpemente se quemó la mano y la lengua.

Jordan se río de la desgracia del peliblanco.

— ¡Te dije que estaban calientes!

— ¡Es que olían muy bien!— El chico chupaba sus dedos para calmar la quemadura, aunque por el dulce sabor de la galleta, Lincoln sintió que valió la pena.

Jordan abrió la nevera y saco un envase de lecho, le sirvió en un vaso a Lincoln.

—Ten— Le dijo dándole el vaso.

— ¿No vas a dármelo en la boca?— El chico aun soplaba sus manos y lengua expulsando aire hacia afuera.

Jordan se encogió de hombros por el comentario del muchacho.

—Si quieres— Jordan comenzó a acercarse a él con el vaso en la mano, su otra mano sostenía el vaso por debajo.

—Es broma dame eso— Lincoln amablemente le quito el vaso a Jordan y lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo.

—Oye Lincoln…

— ¿Si Jordan?

—... Gracias…

—Eh... ¿Gracias por dormir en tu sofá?— La chica soltó una risita.

—No... Hablo por... Por _eso_.

Lincoln se quedó callado, él sabía que era _eso_ , muy bien. Lincoln tenía problemas para hablar de ello. De hecho no podía creer que Jordan siempre que lo veía, podía decir o siquiera mencionar algo sobre… _eso._

—Jordan...— Jordan levanto una mano frente al rostro de Lincoln, no dejándolo hablar.

—Lincoln... Es en serio... No sé qué habría...

—Jordan por favor… — El chico ahora no podía ver a su amiga a la cara.

Las piernas de la rubia comenzaron a temblar.

—Yo… no se…— Jordan tomo sus hombros sintiendo una gran cantidad de frío. Lincoln se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos, ella abrió bien los ojos frente al muchacho.

—Lo pasado ya está, yo… nada me habría impedido de hacer lo que hice…— Aunque las palabras de Lincoln eran simples, también eran muy tranquilizantes, eso no impidió que Jordan comenzara sacar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Ya, ya todo está bien— Jordan rindió su autocontrol y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Lincoln.

Si era difícil recordar _ese_ momento para Lincoln, más difícil debía ser para Jordan. Jordan comenzó a detenerse, no era de extrañar, Lincoln estaba seguro de que ya muchas lágrimas las había soltado antes. Muchas, debían ser demasiadas.

 _Maldito… espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno… Chandler…_

Pensaba Lincoln, mientras consolaba a Jordan.

En el fondo, Lincoln quería que Jordan parara de llorar completamente, estaba asustado, si el montón de chicas entraba y veía a Jordan llorar ¿Qué pensarían? O aun peor ¿Qué harían?

 _¿Qué diablos hiciste Loud?_

 _¿Le hiciste una propuesta indecente?_

 _Ella no quiso, y la estas obligando a abrazarte, por eso está llorando._

 _¿Date por muerto Lincoln Loud?_

De solo pensar en ese posible futuro escenario el chico se asustaba, pero no podía pensar en otro, era Lincoln Loud, siempre se imaginaba el peor escenario posible, no importan los años ni la madurez que alcance, siempre será el mismo imaginativo chico la familia Loud.

—Las chicas deben estar preocupadas así que deberíamos volver— Comento el peliblanco.

—No, seguro que escuchan a través de la puerta— Varios golpes de caídas se escucharon.

—Una vez que salgamos, Lincoln, encontraremos a un montón de chicas forzosamente normales.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Bien, ayúdame con las galletas, ¡Y usa guantes!

—Sí, lo haré.

Con un plato de galletas recién horneadas, ambos salieron a la sala, donde la teoría de Jordan fue confirmada, un montón de chicas silbando y en su teléfono.

—Oye Jordan— Le dijo Cristina —, ya le dijiste sobre...

Jordan tardo un rato en entender lo que decía la pelirroja. Pero como si una bombilla fuera encendida repentinamente a Jordan se le iluminó la vista.

—Oh, sí veras... Lincoln, nosotras vamos a hacer una pijamada esta noche y nos preguntábamos... ¿Te gustaría venir?— Lincoln miro a su alrededor y vio a cinco chicas con una mirada de gatito.

—Eh, lo voy a pensar— Dijo el chico rascando su cabeza, hoy seguro que tenía mucha picazón. Ahora la habitación estaba llena de rostros desilusionados.

— ¿Qué tienes que pensar Lincoln?— Cristina se acercó a él, o más siendo más específicos, a su oído —. Lincoln...— Comenzó a susurrar —, si vienes hoy... Te lo aseguro... La vas a pasar... Muy bien— Sin que nadie lo notara, Cristina le dio un beso a Lincoln en la oreja. El corazón del chico paso de cero a cien.

—Je je— Lincoln soltaba pequeñas carcajadas de nervios. Las chicas como no escucharon estaban muy intrigadas, pero una de las ventajas de tener una amiga tan... Persuasiva como Cristina, era que, bueno, es Persuasiva.

Seguro que Lincoln lo pensaría cinco veces antes de tomar una decisión, cinco… una toma por cada asistente...

—[0]—

¿Cuánto había pasado?

En serio... Se quedó a escucharlo todo.

Después de un rato, al ver que ninguno desistía, se cansó... Se cansó de ver.

Más no de escuchar.

A juzgar por los golpes al blando metal de los casilleros...

Al lenguaje sucio... Lynn conocía una gran cantidad de insultos.

Los chirridos de las bancas siendo movidas…

Debió ser un buen rato... En cualquier sentido que se tomó el contexto de esas palabras.

Margo logro ocultarse, sus rodillas estaban en su cara, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas. Se ocultó del otro lado de los casilleros.

Debido al silencio del lugar, los sonidos que fuesen emitidos eran mas audibles. Los sonidos de ropas siendo acomodadas predominaban el lugar.

Margo no podía ver...

Pero con su oído podía asumir que pasaba.

Lo que pasaba era que Lynn terminaba de vestirse y arreglar su cabello.

Seguro Aaron hacia lo mismo. Y si, las respiraciones agitadas también podían ser escuchadas.

—Oye Lynn... Eso... Guao— Dijo Aaron, incluso para un deportista como el, era imposible calmar el movimiento de sus pulmones.

—Sí, no lo haces mal, has mejorado desde la última vez, ¿Conseguiste una chica para practicar?

—La única con la que práctico y juego eres tú.

Ambos se disponían a salir de los vestidores. Margo no se movió, su posición seria la misma incluso si la descubriese.

Los escucho hablando mientas salían.

Conocía a los dos así que sabía perfectamente cómo se encontraban ambos.

Aaron llevaba el casco de su motocicleta en la mano, se puso una anticuada chaqueta de cuero que —Irónicamente— jamás pasaba de moda.

Paso su brazo por el cuello de Lynn.

—Entonces ¿Iremos a tu casa?

—Si quieres, en serio eres quisquilloso con eso, te pareces a mi hermano menor, ambos son tontos, ingenuos y algo afeminados.

—Duras palabras, suaves viniendo de ti.

Margo los escuchaba alejarse, lentamente sus pasos desaparecían en el eco de los pasillos.

Margo se quedaría ahí, seguro que lo haría.

—[0]—

—Si mama, estaré allá pronto, adiós— Lincoln colgó su teléfono —. Lo siento chicas, tengo que irme— Fueron duras las palabras del chico.

—Ha Lincoln, eres un aguafiestas, ni siquiera le mencionaste la pijamada a tu madre— Hablo Cookie.

—Lo sé, pero sonaba algo triste, creo que debería ir a casa y ver si todo está bien.

—Pero... Si vendrás más tarde ¿No?— El tono de Rose sonaba algo tímido, ¿Por qué motivo?

—Si Lincoln, tienes que venir— Whitney también.

Lincoln se dirigió a la salida sin responderle a ninguna, sin embargo, al tocar el picaporte, Lincoln se detuvo por un momento.

—... Prometo responderles más tarde, en serio– Les dio una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia afuera una vez que abrió la puerta, el suave sonido de silencio fue lo más escandaloso que quedo en la casa. Es como si Lincoln Loud se llevó consigo todos los colores.

Algunas... No, todas estaban tristes por la partida del peliblanco.

—Tomaron fotos ¿No?— Pregunto Jordan.

—La voy a guardar, se la voy a enviar a Mollie— Dijo Cookie.

—Kat ya me respondió— Dijo Cristina —, está molesta por que no le dijimos que estábamos aquí.

—Ella dijo que no podía venir porque su gato estaba enfermo y ¿Mollie? No le gustan las fiestas, solo de esas que son "Sofisticadas".

— ¡Bah! Que idiota haría una de esas.

—Parece algo que haría una de esas rubias por ahí desesperadas por parecer importante.

Todas las chicas asintieron ante esa declaración, incluso las dos rubias presentes.

—Tal vez Madeline llegue en un rato, aunque no es seguro— Whitney revisaba su teléfono.

—Pues...— Hablo Cristina, quien se untaba barniz de labios, todas le prestaban atención —, si Lincoln acepta venir, créeme que Madeline desearía haber estado aquí.

Las chicas miraban con algo de miedo a Cristina, a la verdadera Cristina, una chica que por fuera se ve como la dulce chica pelirroja de Charlie Brown... Pero la chica en el fondo, se sentía muy atraída por Lincoln.

 _Muy atraída…_

—Oigan chicas, miren esto— Dijo Whitney mostrando una foto de su teléfono, una foto... De Lincoln, durmiendo en el sofá, una gota de baba caía por un lado de boca.

—Tienes que enviármela— Dijo Cookie.

—Sí, pero a mi primero— Dijo la pelinegro del sombrero de panda.

Las chicas se estaban peleando por la foto, cierto hombre de mediana edad tenía razón al hacer la pregunta correcta…

¿Desde cuándo Lincoln Loud es popular?

—[0]—

Se dice que los días durarían más si las personas no hubieran inventado la medición del tiempo, o simplemente si no le dieran tanta importancia, pero después de tres mil doscientos millones de años de evolución, ya eso no se podía cambiar.

Así que si, tomando el tiempo, eran las cinco de la puta tarde. La casa de Jordan estaba lejos, así que le tomo un buen rato llegar.

La casa Loud por fuera, siempre había sido un desastre, un gran caos hasta por afuera, sin embargo, hoy la casa estaba diferente, los juguetes regados por todas partes, los charcos de lodos artificiales, y muchos otros desordenes como decoraciones de jardín rotos, pero afuera había dos cosas, dos, fuera de lo común.

Uno, un feo auto y barato, viejo más no clásico, algo oxidado, algunos neumáticos tenían parches.

— ¿El auto de Bobby?— Dijo Lincoln—, ¿Qué harán aquí? ¿No llegaban la próxima semana?— El joven se hacía las preguntas a sí mismo, tenía la tendencia de hablar solo.

La otra cosa era una motocicleta, era una de esas Gran Turismo, no era una de colección ni una súper rápida, parece algo típico que se le compraría a un adolescente. En unos años tal vez su padre le compre una.

— ¿Y esto que?— Pregunto por la moto. Otra pregunta. Las respuestas estarían tal vez en la casa Loud, dentro de ella de hecho.

Lincoln atravesó el camino de la acera hasta su pórtico, se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Una vez adentro...

—Lincoln— Lo llamo una voz que no reconocía desde hace mucho tiempo —. Hola, has crecido bastante.

— ¿Lori?— Dijo el chico, se sorprendió por la llegada prematura de la chica. Esa sorpresa no impidió que ambos se dieran un corto abrazo —, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que nos visitarías la próxima semana.

—Sí, lo sé, pero decidí venir antes para darle una sorpresa a la familia, ya salude a la mayoría, aunque aún falta algunos... No en realidad, Lynn acaba de llegar así que... Solo faltas tú.

—Oh, pues, hola Lori— El chico saludo con la mano con una expresión neutra.

Lori pasó su brazo por el cuello del chico y comenzó a ahogarlo... Pero con cariño.

—Escúchame niño, fue un viaje largo, y me gustaría llegar aquí y recibir adulaciones.

—No pides adulaciones, las ordenas— El chico sintió que el brazo que rodeaba su cuello se apretó aún más, al mismo tiempo, siento un acolchado detrás de su cabeza, el chico sabía muy bien que era esa sensación, pero prefería ignorarla, algo que era muy difícil.

—No escuche un "Mejor hermana mayor del mundo"— Lincoln no lo podía ver, pero en el rostro de su hermana estaba una sonrisa diabólica.

—... Me alegro que llegaras "Mejor hermana mayor del mundo"— Al final, Lincoln dio por perdida la batalla. No era la primera vez que tenía que tirar su orgullo ante Lori.

—Así está mejor, oye, parece que llegue en muy buen momento, Lynn trajo a un chico que conduce una moto, están en la sala, es súper guapo— Dijo Lori con una sonrisa de gato —. Oh, pero no estés celoso por el chico, Lynn siempre tendrá un lugar para ti.

—No lo estoy pero... Qué bueno que lo dices.

—Oh, escucha, creo que mama quiere hablar contigo, no lo sé pero, sonaba bastante deprimida... ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

—Nada... Creo. Como sea yo, voy a estar en la sala.

—A Vigilar a el nuevo chico.

—A buscar mí…— De pronto el teléfono de Lincoln sonó, una notificación de mensaje. Lincoln saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y vio el mensaje.

— ¿Quién es?— Pregunto Lori con suma curiosidad, sabía que su hermano no era de los que les gusta usar su teléfono.

—No es nadie, voy a salir— Aviso el chico antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Eh Lincoln espera!— De otra habitación apareció su madre —podemos hablar...— Lori tenía razón, Rita hablaba con un tono bajo.

—No será mucho tiempo mama, vengo enseguida— A pesar de las palabras de su madre el chico salió volando —. ¡Adiós mama te quiero!— Grito el chico al alejarse.

—Pero Lincoln...— Rita suspiro con decepción —Yo también te quiero…

—[0]—

A pesar de las muy recientes crisis económicas que hicieron del área una zona de robos y saqueos, Lincoln aun podía moverse por las calles de Roya Woods tranquilamente. Y no es que se preocupase.

Ya que siempre llevaba _eso_ consigo, el ultimo regalo secreto que le dio su abuelo antes… antes de perder su ultima batalla, algo que prometió jamás usar a menos que fuese para proteger a los que quería.

Su madre, su padre, sus hermanas, nadie, ni siquiera ellos sabían que Lincoln tuviera _eso_ en sus bolsillos. Aunque era ilegal que un menor la tuviera, no era ilegal tenerla en si, siempre y cuando la hoja sea menor a diez centímetros. Pop-Pop fue muy cuidadoso con eso, ya que la hoja media nueve punto cinco centímetros. ¿Por cinco milímetros no era ilegal? Pues si lo era, no por la hoja si no por el portador sin licencia de conducir.

El _eso_ no era una multiusos compacta, no tenia sacacorchos ni destornillador ni una tijera. Era un mango de polímero y una hoja de acero forjado, no fundido además de una hendidura corta cinturón. Toda _eso_ tenia un diseño de un patrón de camuflaje verde de soldado e incluso un diseño muy conocido de un águila y trece estrellas. Según la factura que su abuelo olvidó quitar costo… ochenta y dos robo dólares mas envió… Joder.

El joven Loud corrió unas tres cuadras hasta llegar a una esquina, seguía en los suburbios de Royal Woods. Espero en la esquina con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sorprendente— El joven miro a un lado a una castaña que se acercaba a su dirección —, ni siquiera dos minutos y ya estás aquí, no sé porque todos dicen que Lynn Loud es la deportista de la familia.

—Hola Renee— El joven se acercó a ella.

—Hola número 57— Dijo Renee.

—No estamos en la reunión de fans, aquí podemos usar nuestros nombres.

—Está bien Lincoln, pero eso me da una idea de que tan dedicado eres a la Asociación, tal vez debería reportarte.

—Buen intento, pero en una semana seré promovido a 54 y sere de mayor rango que tú.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse del otro.

—Como sea, ¿En serio lo tienes?— Pregunto el joven de cabellos blancos.

—Oh sí que si— Dijo la chica con una mirada provocativa.

— ¡Pues muéstralo nena!— El chico grito.

—Ya rugiste papi— La chica metió su mano dentro de su camisa.

— ¡Wau! ¡Espera! Yo me refería a...— Lincoln se prendió de rojo ya que su mente subida de tono asumió que...

— ¿A qué?— La chica saco una caratula de un videojuego, por ser de color azul era destinado a una consola específica.

—... A nada— El chico encerró su imaginación de nuevo.

—Si como digas rarito, aquí esta— La castaña le mostro un videojuego.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Vampyr!— Dijo el chico tomando el videojuego.

—El mismo, tuve que pedir muchos favores pero, al menos así estaremos a mano.

—De haber sabido que al golpearme me darías un videojuego debí quitarte un comic hace mucho— la chica lo golpeo en el brazo.

—No seas tonto… Idiota.

A la chica le pareció muy tierno las palabras del chico, el poder lírico de Lincoln es tal, que ni él sabe cuándo —O cuanto— tiene efecto. El chico babeaba de solo ver la caratula. El chico sintió un olor a coco proveniente de la caratula, acerco el videojuego a su nariz y comenzó a olfatearla.

— ¿¡Pero que rayos haces!?— La chica se sonrojo por la acción del chico, después de todo esa caratula estuvo debajo de su camisa casi todo el día.

—Oh, lo siento, pero esta cosa huele muy bien— Lincoln volvió a olfatearla, puso mas fuerza en la inhalación de aire por la nariz. Renee lo golpeo en el brazo.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡En serio!— La chica inconscientemente cerro sus piernas.

—Lo siento... ¡Oye espera un momento!...

— ¿Q-Que?— La chica aún estaba nerviosa por la acción de Lincoln.

—Nada de que, ya tu cubierta fue revelada, señorita mentirosa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Ya tu amiga me lo dijo!

— ¿Cuál amiga? ¿Y de que hablas?

—Hablo de Whitney, ya me dijo que entraste al concurso de arte de Ace Savvy.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso!— _Perra bocona, maldita rubia, siempre ha tenido una gran boca... Seguro que eso le gustara a un hombre algún día_ —. Si, pues decidí entrar a último momento... ¿Estas molesto?

—... No en realidad, es un concurso libre, así que te deseo mucha suerte.

—No debí decirle nada a esa bocona, y mira que debajo de esa de esa dulce cara hay una muy habladora chica.

—No te creo, Whitney debe ser una de las personas con más corazón que conozco.

—No es que sea mala, es habladora, no puede evitarlo, por ejemplo cuando le dije sobre la competencia ella me decía sobre…— Renee tapo su boca con ambas manos.

Lincoln era muy listo, un chico muy listo, rápidamente dedujo que Renee solo pudo haber tenido esa reacción si hubiera escuchado palabras igual de sorprendentes... ¿Qué información realmente sorprendente podría conocer Whitney?

—... Lincoln…

—Ella... Te conto sobre... Sobre mi novia... Mi amigo…— Renee no conocía a Ronnie Anne, y solo vio a Clyde un par de segundos como para llegar a conocerlo, por eso Lincoln los describió por sus cargos mas no por sus personas.

—Lincoln...

—Supongo que es cierto…

—Por favor no te enojes con ella... Yo…

—No, no podría enojarme con Whitney, sería como intentar enojarme con un cachorro...— Lincoln mostro una sonrisa, pero Renee no se la tragaba. Ahora la chica se sentía terrible —. Escucha, quiero que sepas que no pasa nada... Te digo algo, solo estoy bien si tu estas bien Renee... ¿Estás bien?— El chico se acercó a ella y le pregunto frente a frente.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Entonces yo estoy bien. ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Tengo uno de los juegos de mundo abierto más esperados en mis manos!

—Lincoln...— Renee sonaba... Ya no era la activa chica fanático número uno de Ace Savvy. Ahora sonaba como... Como solo Renee.

— ¿Si?— Respondió el chico.

—Entonces... Ya no tienes novia...— La chica vigilaba muy bien el tono de sus palabras, no quería sonar insensible o altanera.

—Eh, no es nada pero… si, supongo que ya no tengo novia... Je je— El chico... Volvió de nuevo a rascarse su cabeza el día de hoy.

—Eso significa que tu… estas disponible— Susurro Renee.

— ¿Qué?— El peliblanco no logro escuchar muy bien, incluso con sus muy desarrollado oídos de hijo varón único en una casa repleta de mujeres.

— ¡No nada! ¡Nos vemos luego!— La chica salió del lugar corriendo tanto o más rápido que el propio Lincoln al llegar.

—Y el raro soy yo— Dijo el chico mirando de nuevo uno de los juegos más esperados del año.

El peliblanco volvió a oler el juego, el aroma era muy excitante y dulce a la vez.

—Pero en serio huele muy bien.

—[0]—

Era cerca, su casa era cerca, no es que fuera al centro de Royal Woods para tardar tanto. No lo hizo, volvió en unos cuantos minutos.

— ¡Ya llegue! — Grito Lincoln al abrir su puerta.

— ¡Bienvenido! — Respondieron varias voces de la casa, nadie lo recibió, pero esas voces venían de distintos sitios, de la planta de arriba, de la sala, del comedor y de la cocina.

— ¿Pero qué…? — Lincoln decidió ir primero a la sala, el saludo unísono y perfectamente coordinado —O practicado— venia de varias partes, pero decidió ir primero a la sala. Había relativamente muchas personas en la sala. El 90% de ellas conocidas.

—Eh… ¿Hola? — Saludo a las personas de la sala.

— ¡Hola hermanito! — Dijo un joven adulto latino.

—Hola Bobby…— Por el saludo tan cordial… Bobby debía ser un ignorante a todo lo que pasaba con respecto a Ronnie Anne.

¿Qué sucedería cuando se enterase?

¿Qué haría Bobby?

O aun peor…

¿Qué haría Lori?

Aunque su mente no podía deducir una respuesta certera y específica, si pudo deducir de que el joven de cabellos blancos no quería pensar en ello.

—Hola hermano— Lo saludo una roquera de ropas rasgadas purpuras y moradas.

—Hola Lincoln— Escucho una voz tan cálida como el sol.

—Hola Sam— Saludo el peliblanco —, me alegro mucho de verte, te ves bien— La rubia le respondió con una risita.

—Oye Lincoln, no podrías por una vez en tu vida saludar a una chica sin coquetearle— Luna le lanzo la combinación de una sonrisa y na mirada fría.

—Solo me saludaba Luna— La rubia defendió a su "Hermanito". Lincoln ni podía decir una palabra.

Es cierto que Luna no era tan celosa en su relación como lo era Lori con la suya, pero la chica sabía que Sam —Al igual que ella misma—, jugaba para ambos bandos, eso significaba que luna tenía que luchar y defender ambos frentes. Lincoln definía esa relación como…

 _Luna siente que ella misma en un jinete… y ve a Sam como a un caballo en medio de un batalla entre alemanes contra británicos, ella no quiere perder a su caballo, ¿Que jinete lo querría…? Lo sé, es confuso, pero las relaciones son así_.

—No, que no te engañe Sam, puede parecer inocente, pero este chico es un mujeriego en el armario, deberías ver su lista de contactos, más de la mitad son chicas, una vez fue a un baile escolar con cuatro al mismo tiempo— Luna no paraba de atacar/alabar a su hermano menor.

—También me alegra verte Luna, también te ves muy bien— A Lincoln le importaba un comino los comentarios de su hermana(s), a menos que esto fueran positivos.

—Lo vez, hasta coquetea conmigo, su propia hermana.

—Ajá si, lo que digas— El chico peliblanco se sentó en el mueble. Alzo la vista y noto al 10% del lugar. Un joven, aparentaba dieciséis o más. Cabello claro, chaqueta de cuero clásica, un caso de motocicleta en su mano.

—Que hay— Saludo el chico motociclista a Lincoln.

— ¿Hola?— Lincoln no había visto a ese sujeto jamás —. ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡Ho! Mucho gusto soy Aaron, eh... Un amigo de Lynn.

—... Hola— Lincoln se levantó de la silla y abrió una gaveta de la cómoda del televisor, de ahí saco su PS4. Comenzó a conectar los cables al televisor y a la toma corriente. Ahora parecía que hasta se esforzaba en ignorar a Aaron.

—En serio Lincoln, ¿Vas jugar cuando hay visitas?— La chica con nombre de astro lo miro con decepción.

—Tú tocas Metal cuando vienen visitas— El chico ignoro a su hermana e inserto el disco de su juego en la consola. El chico se acercó al sofá, en el mueble estaban sentados Sam, Luna y Bobby. Por respeto a las parejas —Y a las mujeres— Lincoln no se atrevería pedirles que se levantasen, no es que no pudiese, es que no lo haría.

Se paró al frente de Bobby. Este le hizo una señal con el pulgar de que debía levantarse, al mismo tiempo en que señala el sillón desocupado.

— ¿Es en serio?— El chico/hombre latino no creyó que lo pudieran levantar con la posición de invitado en la casa, y más aún, como el novio de la principal líder de los chicos Loud.

Lincoln no respondió, volvió a señalar con el pulgar.

Bobby obedeció a Lincoln se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el sillón, tenía que agradecer que al menos había un asiento libre, en otras circunstancias lo habría sentado en el piso.

Lincoln con el mando de la consola encendió la inicialización del juego, después de que la pantalla hiciera aparecer las marcas de los desarrolladores y patrocinadores se mostró en letras grandes el nombre del juego...

Vampyr

— ¡No te creo!— Grito Aaron.

— ¿¡Es una broma!? ¡No sale hasta noviembre!— Dijo Bobby.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— Pregunto el motociclista al peliblanco.

Es cierto que tanto Aaron como Bobby por sus aspectos iniciales pueden ser catalogados como "Maduros". Pero desde la modernización de la tecnología los videojuegos están en el ADN de todo hombre que tenga dignidad por sí mismo y por su género.

—Una amiga— Fue lo que dijo Lincoln apunto de ponerse los audífonos para volverse ininterrumpido.

— ¿Acaso fue Renee?— Pregunto Sam.

—Tal vez— Lincoln casi estaba desconectado del ambiente de la sala.

— ¿Renee? Así se llama una vecina— Comento Aaron.

— ¿Quién es Renee?— Pregunto un Bobby no muy feliz. Acaso… acaso Lincoln se atrevería a engañar...

— ¡Espera! ¿Quién es Renee y por qué esta chica lo sabe y yo no?— Luna ahora miraba a Sam con molestia y a Lincoln también, primero estaba celosa de que le quitaran a su novia, ahora estaba celosa de... Luna, cada vez que Sam venía a casa de los Loud, sentía que se llevaba mejor con su hermanito menor que ella misma, que cualquiera de sus hermanas. Si esto fuera una historia y un lector que tendría el papel de juzgar la leyera, asumiría que Luna esta celosa de que su novia se robe a su hermano menor.

—Es una chica— Dijo Lincoln, comenzó a jugar su juego.

—Es una linda chica— Dijo Sam —, le gustan los comics y los videojuegos, es una gran fanática de Ace Savvy... Es casi igual a Lincoln, su alma gemela diría yo— Sam tenía un corazón puro, tan puro como el de Leni, sin embargo también podía ser un poco despistada, no al nivel de Leni, pero sin saberlo la chica agregaba sal a las cortadas.

— ¿Qué?— Dijo Luna no pudiendo creer que su novia supera más que ella, era lo único que le molestaba.

— ¿¡Que!? — Grito Bobby.

—Ah, así que fue ella la que dibujo el mural de Ace Savvy en mi cochera— Aaron prácticamente hablaba solo.

—Lincoln, ¿Eso es verdad?— Luna cruzo brazos y piernas.

—Si Lincoln ¿Eso es verdad?— Bobby cruzo brazos y piernas.

—Es solo una amiga— Lincoln oprimía el botón A repetidamente, quería saltarse la historia y presentación del juego.

—Más te vale...— Dijo Bobby de forma baja, nadie lo pudo escuchar.

—Más te vale Lincoln, ya tienes demasiadas mujeres en tu vida— Reprimió Luna.

—Sí, diez para ser específicos— Así que Lincoln si podía escuchar a su alrededor, ¿Esos auriculares servían de algo?

—Te lo dije… Mujeriego sin límites.

—Luna— Sam miraba a Luna con desaprobación.

A la sala entro una muy alta mujer rubia, de unos cuarenta y tantos años.

—Lincoln— Llamo Rita a su único hijo —, ¿Podemos hablar?— Pregunto la mujer. En su mirada no había la calidez que se esperaría de una mujer madre de once hijos, en cambio había una mirada de preocupación de una mujer que tenía entrelazadas ambas manos en su pecho.

—No puede ser después mama... Estoy... Ah... Jugando— El chico no paraba de oprimir los botones al mismo tiempo que sacudía sus brazos, solo le faltaba quitarse los pantalones.

Bueno. No en realidad, su madre —Y como toda buena madre— le había quitado el peor de sus hábitos a su hijo a la fuerza. Rita era una mujer dura, tenía que serlo con una familia tan grande. ¿Cómo hizo para quitarle el habito a Lincoln? Con un largo trozo de cuero. Técnicamente aunque eso entra en el ámbito de maltrato infantil, ningún juez condenaría a una madre por darle una lección a su hijo. Esos jueces en algún punto también fueron hijos, y esos jueces tenían hijos, si los quieres, dales bien fuerte.

Pues de hecho la fuerza no funciono, así que Rita hizo un trato con su hijo... En realidad fue más una negociación en serio. Los tratados se cerraron así... Si Lincoln no volvía a quedarse en ropa interior... Y hacia ejercicio de vez en cuando, Rita le otorgaría más presupuesto para comics y videojuegos.

Rita quería en serio hablar con Lincoln, pero no iba a hacer una escena delante de invitados.

—De acuerdo hijo, hablamos después de la cena— Rita estaba a punto de salir con la habitación, pero recordó un detalle importante —. Oh cierto, Lincoln… necesito que bajes al sótano, y traigas la extensión de la mesa, si quieres le puedes pedir ayuda a Lynn.

—De acuerdo… ¿Pero por qué la extensión? — Pregunto Lincoln, sin dejar de mirar el televisor… En serio, ¿Los audífonos sirven de algo?

—Porque estoy segura de que esta noche tendremos muchos invitados.

— ¿Ah sí?— Lincoln parecía indiferente a las palabras de su madre.

—Sí, Luan llega en unas horas, y estoy segura de que traerá a Maggie.

Maggie… Maggie… Maggie…

El nombre resonó en la cabeza de Lincoln.

Tal fue el sonido que el chico soltó el mando del videojuego.

Todos en la sala presentes lo miraron.

— ¿Ocurre algo Lincoln?— Pregunto Sam algo preocupada. En serio que su relación con Lincoln en la casa Loud era la segunda más fuerte.

—Si... ¿Ocurre algo?— Luna tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reír malvadamente.

—Eh, n-no… estoy bien, estoy muy bien… yo bajare la mesa.

—Eh, que tal si yo te ayudo— Todos miraron a Aaron, nadie podía notarlo —De hecho casi nadie podía notarlo en sí a él— pero en su interior crecía un aura por hacerse notar, hasta se podría decir que está desesperado.

—Seguro, por qué no— Lincoln recogió su control y lo dejo sobre el sofá, al mismo tiempo que se quitó los audífonos, pensando en las palabras que dijo hace un momento...

—Mama…

— ¿Si hijo?— La mujer de nuevo estaba por salir de la sala.

— ¿Mañana me llevas a comprar audífonos nuevos?— A Luna no le gusto esa pregunta.

—Seguro hijo— Respondió esta. Hoy... No podía decirle a Lincoln que no, hoy no.

—Hey, yo te di esos audífonos— Luna lo miro de una manera molesta, inflo un poco sus mejillas.

—Sí, hace dos años, creo que ya pasaron a mejor vida.

—Bien, si ese es el caso, te voy a dar los míos y mañana mama me lleva a comprar otros, ¿Suena fantástico no?

—Lo siento cariño, pero creo que Lincoln tuvo suficientes herencias por un tiempo— Le respondió Rita, seguido la mujer adulta sale de la habitación. Lincoln le dio una mirada engreída a Luna, esta abrió la boca en respuesta.

—De acuerdo, vamos… eh, Aaron.

—Yo te sigo.

—Oye Lincoln— Le hablo Bobby —, te importa si...

—No, no puedes jugar, Sam...

—Seguro— Sam procedió a cambiarse de sitio de izquierda a derecha al lado de Luna. Luna le dio una jaqueca de molestia, de nuevo su hermano le confío algo a Sam y no a ella, era un cosa banal entonces, ¿Por qué Luna estaba molesta? Teniendo el mando en la mano Sam pensó por un momento —Hey Lincoln, ¿Te importa si pruebo?

—Claro— El chico abrió la puerta del sótano, Aaron lo siguió detrás de él.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿En serio?— Reacciono Bobby.

—Cállate— Dijo el peliblanco. Al tiempo que iba creciendo, Lincoln se creyó lo suficientemente capaz de contestarle a alguien sin tener consecuencias, y viniendo de un niño nadie se molestaba o lo tomaba tan enserio, dicho así, tampoco se sabía si Lincoln lo decía en serio o solo jugaba.

Luna se quedó de brazos y piernas cruzadas, además de un adorable toque de mejillas infladas. Bobby estaba igual.

Luna miro a Sam.

—Déjame probar— Le dijo Luna a Sam.

—Nop— Respondió esta en seco.

— ¿Es en serio?— Respondió Luna, pareciera que todo el mundo utiliza mucho esas palabras.

—Sip— Sam averiguaba como mover al apuesto vampiro del juego, presionando botones al azar.

—[0]—

—Diablos, este lugar se caerá a pedazos... Sin ofender— Aaron acompañaba Lincoln a lo que parecía ser una catacumba de París, sin embargo, solo era la casa Loud, en términos de una pocilga no es que hubiese mucha diferencia una de la otra.

—No, no te preocupes, hace mucho tiempo nosotros pensábamos igual, se necesitó un tornado para que cambiásemos de parecer.

— ¿Un tornado? ¿Estás hablando en metáfora?

—... Sí, claro.

Lincoln logro encontrar la mesa, la bombilla poco ahorradora color amarilla del sótano no era muy útil, ni encendida ni apagada.

—Toma ese extremo— Le pidió Lincoln a Aaron.

—Seguro— El chico tomo y levanto su extremo de la mesa sin problemas, se notaba que era un deportista.

—Y dime, que tal te fue tu día— Pregunto Aaron torpemente.

—... Bien, supongo— Lincoln lo miro confundido, el sujeto que acababa de conocer le hizo la misma pregunta que una esposa le hace a su marido después de regresar a casa.

—Oye, he notado que... No te agrado mucho ¿Verdad?... Ho, ya entiendo lo que ocurre...

— ¿Eh?— Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mover la mesa hasta el piso de arriba, era muy complicado por las escaleras.

—Creo... Creo que temes que yo... Te robe tiempo de calidad con Lynn... Pues no te preocupes yo...

—No ¡Aguántalo!— Dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Que sucede?— Pregunto el chico.

— ¡No! ¡Que aguantes la mesa! ¡Tú estás arriba! ¡No la sueltes de repente!

—Oh si, lo siento— Aaron volvió a tomar los extremos de la mesa.

—No es nada de eso amigo, solo intento no acostumbrarme a ti, los hombres en esta casa no tienden a durar mucho— Por la declaración de Lincoln, Aaron volvió a soltar la mesa.

— ¡Con un demonio!— Lincoln le costaba mantener la mesa.

—Oh rayos lo siento— El chico volvió a tomar la mesa —... No sabía que Lynn había tenido muchos novios— Había un tono de decepción en sus palabras.

—No me malentiendas— Dijo Lincoln —, usualmente los hombres se van muy rápido... Voluntariamente.

— ¿Por qué?— El chico por supuesto llego primero arriba.

Después llegó Lincoln. Ambos llevaron la mesa hasta el comedor y la empataron con la mesa ya predeterminada.

Lincoln sacudió ambas manos.

—La mayoría no aguanta la casa Loud— Limpio su nariz con su pulgar —. Si no eres fuerte… la casa Loud te tragara vivo...

El chico blanco se fue a la cocina, probablemente a buscar algún aperitivo antes de la cena. Aaron se quedó ahí, pensando en las palabras de un niño de trece años… también se preguntaba... ¿Dónde estaba Lynn Loud?

—[0]—

La pregunta podía ser muy fácilmente contestada si se pudiese ir a la planta de arriba hasta la última habitación a la izquierda. Lori "literalmente" sentó a Lynn arriba de su cama con ella.

—Muy bien Lynn— Afirmo Lori —, quiero saberlo todo se ese guapo chico— Lori raspaba sus manos con emoción.

— ¿Quién? ¿Aaron? Es solo un chico de la escuela, es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, no le des mucha importancia— Lynn parecía fastidiada de tener que estar en esa habitación

—Como no hacerlo, el chico es lindo y lo más importante, aun no se ido— Es cierto. Lynn Loud era... Bueno, Lynn Loud, no importa que tan bonita o esculturalmente fantástica sea, no muchos chicos pueden aguantar el entrenamiento en un deporte constantemente, o dos, o cuatro, o diez deportes distintos y más. Lynn Loud era demasiado, literalmente. Y todo eso sin tomar en cuenta a su igual de alocada familia.

—Creo que no debes darle importancia, además...— Lynn se acercó a Lori y comenzó a susurrar —, el chico es algo nena.

Lori no entendió la afirmación.

— ¿Cómo así?— Pregunto la rubia. Lynn le dio una sonrisa como respuesta agitando también sus cejas... Ahora Lori empezaba a entenderlo —... Espera… Acaso ustedes... ¡No!— Lori no sabía si enojarse, golpear a su hermana o... Sentirse algo orgulloso. Su cara actual parecía ser la combinación de las tres —. ¡No! ¡No lo creo! ¡Ustedes!... ¡Agh!— Lori golpeo su cara con ambas manos.

—Relájate... No fue para tanto, fue bueno, pero como te dije, es algo nena.

— ¡No! ¡Lynn! No deberías… ¡Eres muy joven!

— ¿Disculpa? ¿A qué edad tú lo hiciste por primera vez? Y no me mientas, no estuviste con Bobby hasta los dieciséis.

— ¡Agh! No voy a hablar de eso contigo.

— ¿Si? Pues déjame decirte algo, que le hubieras prohibido a todo el mundo entrar a tu cuarto, poner un escáner y una cerradura electrificada no hace a las paredes insonoras.

— ¡Agh! Ya en serio, déjalo, estoy decepcionada de ti. Esto es... Agh, esto como si Lincoln literalmente también comenzara a…

— ¿Lincoln? ¿En serio me estas comparando con Lincoln? El chico seguro que nunca ha pasado de primera base— Hablando en jerga de béisbol, o de jonrón.

Lori no pudo evitar dar una carcajada por eso.

—Sí, tienes razón, aunque mama se lo prohibió, estoy segura de que sigue leyendo cómics en ropa interior.

—Solo se preocupa por... No sé, videojuegos y esas cosas.

—Caricaturas, anime, ¿Has visto sus disfraces de Halloween? Ja— Lori parecía haber olvidado completamente el por qué le estaba gritando a Lynn.

—El niño tardara un par de años más en tocar a una chica.

—Si... Tonto…

—Si… como sea, tengo que ir abajo, ese idiota se incomodara si no me ve cerca.

—Estoy segura de que Lincoln está jugando sus videojuegos.

—Hablo de Aaron— Seguido, Lynn abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras. Lori quedo sentada en su cama.

—... Vaya hermanas las que tengo— Se dijo a sí misma, pensándolo bien, Lori sí que tenía unas "Vaya" hermanas(o).

Por el nivel que desprendían todos juntos se les podía llamar "Escuadrilla", "Regimiento", "Batallón", tal era su "Volumen de algo" que hasta podría llegar a hacer comparados con un ejército. Quien sabe…

"75° Regimiento Loud"

"160° Regimiento de la Caballería Loud"

"1° División Leibstandarte LL de los Loud"

Lori comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, estaba muy cerca de abofetearse a sí misma por dejar que su imaginación volase más allá de su autodefinida personalidad. Estaba en serio apunto de golpearse por pensar… por pensar como Lincoln.

Los Loud, sus hermanos Loud.

Una genio infantil. Aunque era, muy extraordinario e impresionante, si le quitabas "Genio infantil" a la ecuación, Lisa Loud no tenía nada más que destacar.

Una ególatra narcisista y arrogante amante de los certámenes de belleza. Lola no estaba en los concursos porque sentía que la hacían más hermosa, no, Lola entraba a los concursos y certámenes porque cuando ganaba —Y siempre lo hacía— recibía ovaciones, muestras de adulaciones… y de poder. Lola entraba a los concursos por el anhelo de poder. Lola era muy parecida a Lori, o bien Lori era parecida a Lola, de cualquier forma las dos tienen mucho más en común de lo que les gustaría admitir.

Una...tratando de no sonar ofensivo, una muy masculina hermana amante de la mecánica, la inmundicia, y actuar de manera muy poco refinada, y cosas así por el estilo. Si la sociedad y la biología no lo impidiesen, en una escala de clasificación de masculinidad... Lincoln seria clasificado tercero en la lista. Nadie lo admitiría, pero incluso hasta la fecha, Lana Loud era la persona más masculina de la casa Loud, incluso más que Lynn —Ambos Lynn—.

Una gótica, emo, o cualquier subcultura o tribu urbana en la que cualquier psicólogo pudiese clasificarla... Lucy Loud era gran literaria poética sombría, macabra, gótica —Literariamente hablando—, terrorífica, siniestra, oscura... Lori se dio cuenta de que no definía a su hermana menor por conceptos si no por sinónimos, todos sinónimos de lo mismo, y es que no existe mejor manera todavía de definir a Lucy Loud. Lucy Loud es una Lucy Loud, ella misma era una definición, su amiga que abecés viene, Haiku, Haiku era una Lucy Loud, la novia de Luan, Maggie, Maggie era una Lucy Loud. Lucy Loud era todo eso, todo lo que pueda causarle alguna pesadilla a algún "normal"… eso era —Un, una, es, sería— Lucy Loud.

Lynn, Lynn Loud, una hiperactiva deportista, loca súper competitiva, hasta el punto de llamarse a sí misma "Lunática". Lynn era mucho más arrogante que Lola, incluso más que Lori. La habilidad principal de Lynn son el desenvolvimiento y maestría en los deportes, su otra habilidad es convertir todo en un deporte, mas no precisamente es buena en todo. Por ejemplo, sus notas son asquerosas, tan malas que se requiere una palabra tan fuerte para describirlas, la habilidad deportiva de Lynn Loud es inversamente proporcional a su habilidad académica. Lynn Loud es tosca, terca, y de ego tan grande como el puntaje de Roger Federer. Lori lo sabía, no había manera de que Lynn pudiese triunfar en todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano, Lynn tendría que decidir que quería ser profesionalmente, o ser velocista, o gimnasta, futbolista, nadadora, esgrimista, o lo que quisiese ser. Pero llegaría el punto, en el que tendrá que decidir. Ya dicho antes aguantar a Lynn no es fácil, sobre todo para los hombres, y los hombres que soporten a Lynn por ley también tendría que soportar la casa Loud, y como los amigos de Lincoln lo habían demostrado en fracasados intentos de pijamada, eso es algo que no cualquiera pudiese hacer.

Lori no tenía favoritas, aunque nadie era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga en la casa Loud era Leni —Aunque claro, ella misma—, y sin embargo la hermana que le parecía más molesta, era Luan Loud. La comediante, maestra y suprema reina de las bromas, una intelectual y hasta una sádica en lo que jugarretas se refiere. Sin restricciones morales, sin escrúpulos, cada día de las bromas era "La Purga Luan", solo ese día importaba, si se seguía explorando el tema, ese era el día que Lori mas odiaba. Luan fue de las primeras hermanas en llevar su "Afición" a su "Razón de ser". Su microempresa "Funny Business Entertiment Co." como estaba registrada formalmente era una compañía nada seria, en sí Irónicamente no debía serla, aunque todo buen negocio necesita su sala corporativa para decisiones serias, por muy adelante que Luan llevase su "Negocio" esta no lo veía por más en medio que un pasatiempo, lo que es curioso ya que su afición a la comedia —Valga la redundancia— era muy serio.

Uno de sus amigos cercanos a Lori dijo una frase que se le pego hasta hoy en día: "Luna Loud pone el 'Ruido' en la casa Loud". Y era cierto, muy cierto. Luna Loud, una punk, roquera y de gran pasión por la música y el espíritu libre del mundo. Lori siempre supo que como se vestía, Luna era una chica "Que le va a todo". Le gusta divertirse casi tanto como le gusta la música, aunque el Rock le va como el anillo al dedo, su pasión por la música de cualquier clase en general le impedían estar quieta cuando la venas se le llenaban de notas musicales. Audífonos a todo volumen mientras duerme demostraba que tan serio se tomaba su papel para el que ella cree que vino a este mundo, de forma tan seria como su compañera de cuarto, pero al igual que ella, a su modo. Habilidad: Tocar cualquier instrumento musical, conocimiento y reconocimiento en letras de música virtualmente ilimitados. Más de un miembro del clan Loud tiene los tímpanos hinchados, ya que el otro talento de Luna es tocar sin importar el que y el cuándo. Un hábito muy molesto.

Su mejor amiga —En la casa Loud—, Leni Loud, era uno de esos seres… "Especiales". Una chica con la mente en las nubes, de cuerpo fantástico, incluso más fantástico que Lori. Así como un ciego escucha mejor que un "Capacitado", a Leni el universo le dio un don para las manos, no solo una gran capacidad para confección de modas, también un increíble buen gusto en vestimenta, artesana nata, escultora, un alma pura, blanca y caritativa, Leni ve allá de las apariencias, hasta pareciera que para ella, la primera, segunda y tercera impresión es la cuenta. Leni era lo totalmente inverso a lo que era Lori.

Lisa comento una vez que Leni podría tener lo que conoce como "Síndrome de Savant", también conocido como el síndrome del genio, al principio la familia estuvo feliz... Pero después de que Lisa explicara que concretamente el síndrome es catalogado como una forma de autismo... El propio y grandísimo Lincoln fue el primero en protestar, negándose a creer que su tierna hermana mayor pudiese "Padecer" algo como "Autismo". Después de Lincoln siguieron el resto de la familia, el señor Loud prohibió rotundamente que volviese a ver esta conversación o futuras similares... No había que ser un genio como Lisa para saber que el patriarca de la gran familia se negaba a creer que algunas de sus hijas padeciesen "Algo". La propia Lori también se negó a creerlo... Por un tiempo, bueno, hasta hoy aún era así, sin embargo Lori no pudo evitar que su curiosidad tacase la puerta, por lo que investigando... Se negó a seguir investigando, aún más después de investigar, ya mientras seguía investigando encontraba que... Leni encajaba perfectamente con la descripción... Al seguir... Hasta ese punto dejo de investigar. Y el tema fue enterrado en la casa Loud.

Lori en si misma tenía algo en común con dos de sus hermanos, Lily Loud y Lincoln Loud. Lily, una niña de tres años que juguetea por toda la casa Loud día y noche, por lo que le habían contado, se había hecho la mejor amiga de Charles. El perro estaba a su lado todo el día y toda la noche. ¿Algo que destacar? Nada que no hiciese una activa niñita de tres años, jugaba lo típico que hacia una niña que iba al kínder. No, aun no se había descubierto su "Oficio" o su "Talento", pero lo que si se podía decir es que esa niña ama su único hermano mayor como nadie, desde que solo era una pequeña bebé ambos compartían una gran conexión especial. Hasta hoy, esa conexión no se había roto.

Y ella misma… Lori Loud, no era la excepción de las "No talentosas", siempre había escuchado de casualidad las conversaciones de los amigos de Lincoln cada vez que venían a jugar o hacer un proyecto...

" _Tus hermanas son muy talentosas"._

Y cuando no estaba…

" _Las hermanas de Lincoln son muy talentosas, y bonitas... Que suerte tiene el tonto"._

" _Si, tiene unas hermanas que re buenas y el un don nadie"._

" _No me gusto que la señora Johnson nos pusiera en un equipo con él, pero valió la pena por ver a una de sus hermanas"._

" _Ya vieron esa tonta... Eh, Leni, ¿Si que está bien buena no?_

" _Y esa Lynn... Uno de estos días la llevare a la cama"._

Lori recordaba como quería saltar y retorcerle los huesos a cada uno... Pero...

— _Váyanse de mi casa_ — Dijo el peliblanco, los niños estaban tan ocupados riéndose que no notaron que el chico llego a la habitación.

— _Oye ¿Qué? Cálmate hermano, solo jugábamos._

— _No soy tu hermano, vete—_ Lincoln se limitaba a mantener una expresión de desprecio.

—... _Hmp, como quieras, vámonos, dejemos a este imbécil—_ Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos procediendo a la entrada. El último que se levantó tropezó a propósito con la mesa de centro, tirando al piso los bocadillos y refrescos que seguro serian un infierno limpiar después.

Los chicos se rieron de él.

— _Buena suerte con tu parte del proyecto_ — Seguido de eso los chicos se mataron de risas y azotaron la puerta antes de salir.

Lincoln se quedó en la sala mirando el piso, y comenzó a limpiarlo. Lori vio después como Lynn bajaba de las escaleras muy molesta.

 _Las paredes son muy delgadas..._

Lincoln la vio bajando...

— _Si vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer... Solo déjalo…_

— _¡Con un demonio Lincoln! ¿¡Cómo puedes dejar que ellos hablen así!?_ — Lynn le reclamo a su hermano al mismo tiempo que tocaba la cerradura, más que dispuesta a perseguir y acabar con los niños.

—... _No lo hago... Por eso les dije que se fueran..._ — Lincoln comenzó a recoger las frituras del piso.

— _¡Pero...! ¿¡Pero y tu proyecto!?—_ Seguro que Lynn comenzaba a atraer la atención de las otras hermanas de la casa. Lori quería salir en esos momentos... Pero ella sabía que Lincoln así no lo quería.

— _¿Crees que reprobare el curso por ese proyecto? No lo necesito… ellos lo necesitan más que yo..._

— _Pero... Yo no dejaría que alguien me hablara así._

— _¿Piensas que porqué me insultaron los eche? Sabes bien que jamás me ha importado lo que la gente piense de mí, tengo a mis amigos y tengo a mi familia... Los eche porque hablaron de ustedes... Eso es todo…_

— _¡Pero Lincoln...!_

— _Ya no quiero hablar Lynn—_ Lincoln procedió a acomodar la mesa. Lori vio como Lynn se acercaba a él con ambos puños cerrados. Lincoln no se molestó en mirarla, conociendo a Lynn, le golpearía por eso.

— _Niño débil—_ Fue lo que dijo Lynn, esta fue directo a la planta de arriba. Lori se cansó de ocultarse y salió para ayudar a Lincoln a limpiar. Ninguno le dijo nada al otro, solo limpiaban.

Esa misma noche Lori se quedó pensando en los horrendos comentarios de los chicos, además claro que los odiaba, y por más de seguro de que no están bienvenidos a la casa Loud nunca más, pero Lori pensó en el contenido de las palabras...

" _Diez hermanas talentosas_ ".

¿Ella en que era talentosa? Dar órdenes y enviar mensajes telefónicos no era precisamente un talento, si daba órdenes era porque sus padres le otorgaban el permiso, era lo mismo que un general moderno que manda a su ejército con permiso del presidente. Estaba el golf... Había veces que ganaba y otras que perdía, en consistencia y una racha de victorias, Lori no estaba precisamente al nivel de Lynn.

— ¡Lori! ¿¡Puedes bajar un momento!?— Le grito su madre desde el piso de abajo.

 _Las paredes son muy delgadas..._

—Rayos— Lori se levantó de su cama y fue camino hacia abajo.

— ¡Escuche eso!— Grito su madre. Lori se asustó un poco.

Siguió bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte de abajo.

—Dodi, mida, es ed peduche de Dincon— Lori bajaba las escaleras para justamente encontrarse con su hermanita de tres años. Esta estaba montada sobre el perro Charles como si de un caballo se tratase, además de que tenía al conejo de Lincoln en sus manos. Un vestido morado hecho por Leni era usado en su pequeño ser.

De hecho Leni ganó el concurso de "¿Quién viste a Lily?" patrocinado por la casa Loud. Cada hermano hizo un diseño de ropa con el color que le gustaba a cada uno; por ejemplo, Lincoln hizo un vestido naranja, Lola una enorme y voluminoso vestido Rosa, Lisa hizo un pequeño exoesqueleto mecánico, y así el resto de los hermanos,

—Oh, es muy bonito... Pero Lily, ¿Acaso le pediste permiso a Lincoln para tomarlo?— Lori se cruzó de brazos, cada vez que hacia algo, sus hermanas y hermanos aprovechaban la oportunidad para enseñarle alguna lección sobre el bien y sobre el mal.

Lily abrazo al conejo más fuerte.

—… Tad vez.

— ¡Lily!— Grito cierto hombre desde su habitación. Charles y Lily se alarmaron y procedieron a correr bastante rápido.

—Hay... Que familia la mía— La chica de gran melena rubia fue directo a la cocina.

Escucho como la puerta era abierta.

— ¡Familia! ¡Ya llegamos!— Grito la autodenominada castaña más graciosa de la casa Loud, Luan Loud.

—… Con permiso— Detrás de Luan entro una gótica y al parecer algo tímida chica, todos los miembros de la casa Loud la conocían, Maggie. Una chica tan oscura pero más sentimental que Lucy.

—Con un demonio, lo que falta— Susurro Lori. No es que le desagradasen ninguna de ellas… no la mayor parte del tiempo al menos, pero hoy, es decir "Hoy", sentía que hoy en la casa Loud había demasiadas personas… más de lo usual.

—[0]—

Lincoln estaba leyendo Comics... En su teléfono. Debido a las feroces campañas de concientización hacia el medio ambiente infundida por los demócratas en el poder, Estados Unidos se volvió tan ecológico como Canadá y Noruega. Además, fue una buena jugada contra las compañías importadoras de papel los Estados Unidos —La mayoría de origen Chino—.

Lincoln tenía una herencia, el anterior teléfono de Lori, ella se lo iba a dar a Leni, pero prácticamente no sabía cómo usar un teléfono, además de que se sentó encima del de Lincoln, así que Lori se lo dio. Era uno muy bueno, de bastante calidad, al menos la manzana mordida en el dorso decía que lo era. Ahora los comics, al igual que el anime y los mangas, son vía internet.

No era como muchos preadolescentes, no usaba su teléfono para mensajería y llamadas, lo usaba para lo mismo que lo usaría cualquier friki de internet. Fotos de anime, fanarts, comics, videos y episodios de sus series —Que bueno que Lori se lo dio con una micro SD de 164 GB—, la mayoría de las aplicaciones que los de su "Clase" tienen: Amino, para ver las comunidades de fans, Instagram, para ver adelantos de los creadores, Tumblr y Deviantart, para ver los nuevos artes de los fans. Y muchas otras por el estilo. Pinterest, Imgur, 4chan, Pixiv, básicamente ese era el teléfono de Lincoln Loud.

Abecés le dolía el dedo y muchas veces el teléfono se resbalo de sus manos contra su cara, pero los colores eran mucho más brillantes en el teléfono… aunque ningún comic es gratis, para poder leer, necesitaba una tarjeta de crédito, y en la casa Loud, la única que había estaba bien saturada.

Estaba acostado boca arriba, y además de su teléfono tenía un vaso de jugo en la mano… ese tipo de hábitos nunca se irán.

— ¡Todo el mundo a cenar!— Se escuchó un gran grito en toda la casa Loud. Lincoln miro el reloj de su teléfono y en efecto eran las seis, la hora justa para cenar.

Lincoln, y de seguro todos en la casa Loud, debieron escuchar el llamado de su madre. Se resbalo con el codo en la tela de la cama y el gran vaso de jugo sobre, y para colmo toda la cama.

— ¡Mierda!— Grito el chico levantándose y mirando su ropa ahora manchada.

— ¿¡Quién dijo eso!?— Grito Rita.

Lincoln no podía bajar a cenar de esa manera. Lo primero que hizo fue quitar las sabanas de la cama y cambiarla, era lo primordial antes de él mismo ya que sería muy malo que los líquidos llegasen al colchón.

Los arrojo en la cesta de la ropa sucia, varias gotas de jugo de camisa mancharon sus zapatos.

— ¿En serio?— Le dijo Lincoln a los dioses de la mala suerte.

Lincoln tuvo que quitarse zapatos, medias, camisa y pantalón. Suerte que no tuvo que quitarse su ropa interior roja. Lincoln abrió su gaveta para buscar nuevas fundas, sin embargo no había ninguna, recordando que hoy es miércoles, la ropa se lava los viernes.

—Rayos...— El chico ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Pero entonces recordó algo…

—El kit de emergencia— Lincoln saco un maletín negro debajo de su cama. El kit de emergencia era la vestimenta que Lincoln usaría en caso de un apocalipsis zombi... Si, así es. El kit de emergencia era en realidad una especia de cosplay del personaje favorito de Lincoln en el anime... Jonah de Jormungand. Pero el mismo se había asegurado de que todo fuera real y autentico.

El kit se trataba de: una camiseta naranja, una chaqueta gris oscura, un par de pantalones camuflados y unas botas de seguridad con placa anti clavos y punta metálica. Sus hermanas más de una vez se burlaron de él, no por cómo se veía ya que muchas le dijeron que de hecho se veía muy bien, si no por haber gastado todos sus ahorros en ello. Pero como siempre a Lincoln no le importo.

Se podría dar una idea más clara del "Kit de Emergencia" si de forma mágica e inexplicable algún ser viese cierta imagen de portada de cierta historia… cualquiera apostaría que los visualizadores en móviles no podrían verla, por lo que tendrían que pasar el dedo mucho más abajo y cambiar a "Modo de Escritorio". Si tan solo hubiese una forma de que todo eso fuese posible…

Primero Lincoln se puso el pantalón que... Ahora eran bermudas.

— ¿Pero que...?— Lincoln encontró una nota pegada a sus pantalones, no entendía nada de la extraña letra, pronto se dio cuenta que fue escrita al revés, acerco la nota a su espejo detrás la puerta y comenzó a leer...

 _Hola Lincoln, ser Leni, yo necesitaba tela para una de mis creaciones, y como nunca usas esto Lola me sugirió la idea de tomar prestada un poco, espero no molestar, Leni, contéstame después del tono, bip._

Claro que la nota fue escrita por Leni, cuando la escribió de seguro pensaba que estaba llamando por teléfono.

—Diablos Leni— Lincoln noto que las bermudas... No habían quedado tan mal, Leni se aseguró de coser los bordes perfectamente, es una suerte que haya dejado los bolsillos intactos.

Como ya no podía hacer nada, se puso la camiseta, después las muy pesadas botas y la chaqueta al final.

—Okey... Ahora sí que soy Jonah… espérame Koko— La razón por la que era su personaje favorito era porque tenía el cabello blanco al igual que Lincoln. Aunque Johan era árabe y moreno no había mucha diferencia a primera vista.

Lincoln recogió su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo, además de _eso_ también.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las gemelas de nueve años que estaban por salir, ambas se le quedaron viendo a Lincoln.

— ¿Qué estas usando?— Pregunto Lana.

—No me digas que vas a salir con esas cosas— Dijo Lola señalando sus botas.

—Hablen todo lo que quieran, sus palabras caen a oídos sordos, —Hablen todo lo que quieran, sus palabras caen a oídos sordos, además, no tengo otra ropa que usar, acostúmbrense— Lincoln comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Lana y Lola se quedaron en el lugar, a ninguna parecía importarle lo que paso.

—... A fin de cuentas, no se ve tan mal, me gustan sus botas— Dijo Lana.

—Sí, un cabello rubio le quedaría bien, pero odio las botas.

Las dos bajaron los hombros y conjuntamente se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Sam y Luna habían escuchado el llamado de Rita, atravesaron la puerta.

—Esto debemos hablarlo— Luna estaba molesta, mucho, y es debido a que su nov… que su amiga, no le dejo jugar un juego que a ella le importaba un comino, solo quería jugarlo porque su hermano se lo dio a la rubia y no a ella.

—Ya suéltate mujer, a ti ni gustan los video juegos— Sam seguía pensando que todo el asunto era banal y sin importancia.

— ¿Qué tendrán los hombres que solo se fijan en las rubias?— Luna se cruzó de brazos.

—Los vikingos y demás combatientes germanos preferían casarse, raptar, violar y tomar como trofeo a las mujeres de melanina clara ya que según relatos la diosa Freyja, la diosa del amor, la fertilidad y la sexualidad de las mitologías y leyendas nórdicas era rubia, y una vez que invadieron la Europa conquistada por los romanos adaptaron está a los descendientes que perdura hasta hoy en día, sin embargo, en nuestra sociedad puede ser considerado como un fetiche— Ambas se sorprendieron por la muy oportuna intromisión de la genio juvenil Lisa Loud.

—Vaya, pero si es Lisa Loud, la respuesta a la pregunta que nunca nadie hizo— Comento Luna.

—Sin embargo, podía deducir perfectamente que terminarías haciéndola como tema de conversación durante la cena… incluso si era una pregunta retórica.

—Pues lo era cerebrito. Vamos Sam— Dijo Luna sin recibir respuesta —, Sam, vamos.

La rubia no contestó.

— ¿Sam?— Luna voltio a ver a Sam para encontrar a la chica con la boca algo abierta, pasmada de ver algo deslumbrante —, ¿Sam qué diablos pasa con...? ¿Pero qué?

Luna encontró a un Lincoln vestido de forma diferente desde que nació... Había encontrado el motivo del "Babeo" de Sam. Era un Lincoln Loud vestido de forma… "¿Genial?".

— ¿Pero qué rayos vistes Lincoln?— Luna puso ambas manos en su cadera.

—Puedo asumir una hipótesis que nuestra figura congénita masculina planea reunirse con un sistema de organismos de características iguales.

— ¿Qué su figura que?— Pregunto Luna.

— ¿Qué mi figura que?— Pregunto Lincoln.

—Que Lincoln planea ir a un ecosistema de personajes raritos igual a él, o una convención— Lisa reajusto sus lentes.

— ¿Es verdad eso Lincoln? ¿Y porque no me habías dicho antes? Sabes que debes informarme con un mínimo de ocho horas de antelación antes de salir— En efecto, una vez que Lori dejo el nido, era imposible confiarle la tarea de "Comandante en Jefe" a Leni, por lo que sucesivamente Luna era la siguiente disponible. En su ceremonia de juramento "Prometió" ser mucho más amable que Lori; todos en la casa esperaban que no se metiera demasiado en su papel de política como para incumplir su promesa.

—No iré a ningún lado, solo...— ¿Qué iría a decir? ¿Que por dormido se derramo su propio jugo encima? Sería la burla de la cena, estaba acostumbrado a las burlas y humillaciones, pero no las busca ni es masoquista —, solo quería probar algo nuevo, lo nuevo es bueno.

—Me gusta el viejo Rock and Roll— Dijo Luna.

—A mí también, pero probar cosas nuevas también es bueno— El chico se dirigía al comedor pues al igual que las tres chicas que lo seguían, tenía hambre.

—Pues creo que te vez muy bien— Dijo Sam.

—Gracias— El chico se sonrojo por el cumplido de su "Cuñada". Luna al ver esto también se puso de piel roja, pero de ira, aunque no la suficiente como para que alguien lo notara.

Al llegar al comedor el chico casi se muere de un infarto, al ver a cierta gótica sentada con junto a una de sus hermanas mayores.

— ¡Hola Linc…! ¿Qué llevas puesto?— Pregunto su hermana "Graciosa", o al menos así se autodenominaba.

—... Hola— Saludo Maggie apartando la vista de Lincoln.

—... Hola— Respondió el chico.

El señor Lynn Loud padre entro al comedor desde la cocina y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa como patriarcado que es. De inmediato el hombre noto a su hijo.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Hoy no hay convenciones para ti Lincoln! Cualquier evento me debe ser informado con un mínimo de seis horas de antelación— El hombre se cruzó de brazos creyendo en serio por un momento que entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—No voy a ningún lado papa…— El chico se detuvo a sí mismo para recordar que le había dicho a un montón de contemporáneas chicas que él posiblemente llegaría a su pijamada—. Yo… no iré a ninguna convención papa, es solo… solo quería ponerme algo más.

—Pues eso es muy raro de ti Lincoln— Menciono su padre.

—Lincoln en si es raro— Menciono Lori quien entraba por la cocina junto con Lynn, la mayoría de los presentes estallo en carcajadas, las más reservadas en ocultar su risa, eran Maggie y Sam.

—Ja, muy graciosa— El joven tonto de cabello blanco fue tan despistado consigo mismo que no vio que se sentó justo en frente de Maggie.

 _Recontra rayos..._

El joven maldijo su modo automático de andar. Ya no se podía cambiar, crearía sospechas, astas las más leves.

—No te desanimes Lincoln, ser diferente está bien— El joven y la todos los presentes les dio un paro respetaría por el comentario de la conocida emo y poeta Lucy Loud.

— ¡Lucy! ¿Cuándo llegaste?— Pregunto el chico apretando su pecho, solo para dudosamente sentir que su corazón seguía ahí.

—Estaba aquí antes que todo, vi como tú y Aaron Collins colocaban la extensión de la mesa.

— ¿Collins?— Pregunto Lynn.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?— Pregunto el capitán de basquetbol.

—De cualquier forma siéntense todos— Dijo el Señor Loud, al igual que Lincoln presionaba su corazón.

Sam se iba a sentar a su lado, ya que del otro lado el asiento le pertenecía a Lucy. Pero Luna se le adelanto y ocupo el lugar al lado de su hermano. Sam se molestó por ello, pero no iba a responder y empanzar una escena. Luna sabía esto perfectamente.

La distribución de la mesa era la siguiente: Siguiendo el sentido del reloj estaba el señor Loud y a su lado una silla donde se sentaría Rita —Quien estaba en la cocina terminando los toques finales a la cena—, después se sentaría Leni quien aún estaba en el baño arreglándose, no iba ir a ningún lado ni vería a alguien, ella siempre se estaba arreglando. Después estaba Lori, y a su lado estaba Bobby, al lado de Bobby estaba Luan y Maggie, al lado de Maggie estaba Aaron, al lado estaba Lynn, después quedando el otro extremo de la mesa estaban Lola y Lana, una empujaba a la otra para tener más espacio. El ruido de las gemelas tenía que ser soportado por la invitada Sam, subiendo de Sam estaban Luna, Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa y el lugar donde debería estar Lily.

— ¡Lily! ¡A comer!— Grito el señor Loud.

Se escuchó el sonido de patas cabalgando en la madera, y apareció una muy pequeña rubia encima de un perro.

—Estoy seguro de que te he dicho mucha veces que Charles no es un caballo— Dijo el hombre a su hija más pequeña.

—Do se Papa, Pedo ed muy dived-di-divedtido...— La niña se bajó del perro y se subió a la mesa. Charles se acostó a un lado de la silla.

—Sé que lo es cariño, pero la columna de un perro no es para eso, además ya le cuesta cargar tu peso, el viejo Charles ya está, bueno, viejo.

—Igual que tu papa— Dijo Luan, lográndole sacar una risa a las crueles gemelas. El hombre miro a Luan, pero se resignó a no decir nada.

—El punto es, que quiero que dejes de subirte a Charles ¿Esta claro mi amor?— El hombre acaricio el pelo de su hija.

—... Di— La niña bajo la mirada.

—Y tú tampoco la alientes amigo ¿Entendido?— Charles hizo su característica pose de cubrir sus ojos con sus patas.

Cada quien en la mesa tenía sus propias conversaciones, aunque en el fondo había un aura de incomodidad. Lincoln y Maggie no podían ni verse ni dirigirse la palabra.

El "Sin remordimiento" fue bueno para la teoría, pero para la práctica ninguno de los dos podía verse sin culpa ni vergüenza.

Lincoln se cubrió los ojos para para tapar su sonrojado cara, no podía creerlo...

Teniendo solo trece miserables años y el chico se acuesta con la novia de su hermana... Dos veces. Tuvo relaciones sexuales con una chica de dieciséis años.

Viéndolo, o más juzgándole desde distintos tipos de vista seria:

" _Bastardo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermana?"_

" _Lincoln, siempre supe que eras un miserable hombre adicto al sexo, todos los hombres sin así"._

"… _¡Eres el puto amo!"._

Aunque por supuesto, dependía de las personas que fungían de jurado.

Si a Lincoln le estaba por explotar la cabeza Maggie tenía ganas de morirse —Más de lo usual—. Pensar en serio que voluntariamente se desnudó para el hermanito de su novia, se dejó coger, tocar, y lo peor es que lo disfruto como nunca, hasta...

Hasta podría repetirlo sin problema.

Como no sería vergonzoso para ambos si traicionaron una persona que literalmente está a su lado y lo hicieron en la cama de la persona que está sentado junto a otro.

Luna estaba por explotar y morirse... De las risas. Sam no entendía porque "Su amiga" estaba feliz, tan feliz que llegaba a molestarla. Conocía a Luna, esta solo se ponía de esa manera cuando tenía algo en sus dedos de pianista.

Los sonidos de madera que era pisada podían ser escuchados en el comedor. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

— ¡Hola chicos!— Saludo cierta rubia con un cabello tan claro como el de Lily, Leni Loud había hecho acto de presencia. Bobby y Aaron casi dejaban salir sus ojos, además de dejar caer sus mandíbulas. Lincoln no entendió porque sus pares de género hacían esas facetas, así que decidió voltear.

Y entendió porque...

— ¿Eh?— Leni noto a Lincoln, o más bien la ropa que llevaba puesta —. ¡Lincoln! Sabes bien que debes decirme doce horas con antelación cuando vayas a ir a una de tus reuniones de televisión, necesito tiempo para preparar el disfraz... Aunque ese no esta tan mal, pero...

— ¡Leni!— Grito Lincoln.

— ¿Si?

—¿Que llevas puesto?— La segunda mayor de la descendencia Loud llevaba consigo una camiseta deportiva color negra con detalles rojos además del logo, aunque eso calificaría más bien como sostén deportivo, ya que revelaba todo el estómago, y sobretodo, gran parte del pecho, el cual como mínimo debía ser copa D, revelaba todo el pecho central y los hombros. En conjunto usaba un par de leguis negros con tiras rojas a los costados, los leguis detenían a mitad de las pantorrillas, revelando una parte de las piernas de Leni hasta un par de zapatos deportivos.

— ¡Leni Loud! ¡Sube arriba en este instante y ponte algo de ropa!— Grito furioso el señor Loud.

—Pero papa, ya llevo ropa.

— ¡Pues ponte más ropa! ¡Una que no sea tan...! ¡Extrovertida!

—Eh... ¿Quieres que decore el exterior de la casa?— Como siempre Leni tenía dificultad para entender lo que sea que alguien dijese.

—Solo... Solo... ¡Lincoln! ¡Dale esa chaqueta a Leni!

—Eh... Pero papa...

— ¡Dásela!— Dijo en tono autoritario el señor de la familia.

Lincoln soltó un bufido.

—Bien— El chico se levantó y se quitó su chaqueta. Se acercó a Leni, además de eso tomo la molestia se de abrir la abrir la chaqueta esperando a que la chica diera una vuelta.

—Que caballero— Comento la rubia. Lincoln al ser lo suficientemente alto no necesito

—Solo trata de no cortarla.

— ¿Una chaqueta sin mangas? Por favor, es para retardados— Por algún motivo Lincoln sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando Leni uso esa palabra.

—Yo uso chaquetas sin mangas— Dijo Aaron.

—Oh, pues... ¿Hola?— Leni intento no ser grosera.

—Hablaremos de esto después Leni, ahora siéntense, tenemos hambre, hoy no fue un buen día para mí, estoy seguro de que lo único que me levantara el ánimo será la famosa lasaña de atún de tu madre— Con las palabras de Lynn padre, Leni corrió a sentarse, Lincoln ahora estaba resignado a descubrir sus brazos, el chico sentía algo de frio.

—Pod que no fue un buen día papi— Dijo Lily. Si no fuese por su siseo de lengua sería una niña no solo lista cosa que ya es, si no muy habladora. Incluso con tres años, Lily tenía un problema de frenillos dentales, por lo que estos le impedían usar la lengua, había una operación dental para eso en el consultoría donde trabaja Rita, pero Lily aún es demasiado pequeña, tiene que esperar a crecer para terminar de desarrollar su estado. Su "Problema" no era igual al de Lisa que era un problema natural que se había solucionado, pero ya era un hábito que se le había quedado.

—Lily, eres una niña, no necesitas saber eso— Incluso aunque el hombre podría entrar en la categoría de "Buen padre"… no había que ser un experto en psicología para saber que para aliviar un problema este debía ser desahogado.

—Di tú lo dices papi— La niña con su frágil y diminuta mano jugaba con la lengua del perro, no había problema ya que los dos estaban vacunados.

—Pero ya que insistes… — La niña subía una de sus cejas por la reacción de su padre —, veras cariño, es que hoy papi recibió la factura de la parte que tiene que pagar por la reparación de un gimnasio escolar.

— ¿Es por el gimnasio que hizo explotar Lincoln?— Pregunto Lynn.

— ¿¡Fuiste tú!?— Preguntaron/Gritaron Lori, Bobby, Aaron, Maggie y Sam.

Lincoln estaba avergonzado frente a su padre, tanto que subió sus hombros.

— ¿¡Tú eres el terrorista de Royal Woods!? — Dijo Aaron. Los medios locales convirtieron el asunto un caos y lo exageraron veinte veces su proporción para convertirlo de una noticia roja a una amarilla. Todo con tal de atraer atención nacional.

— ¡No inventes hermano! ¡Eres una leyenda en la Universidad!— Dijo Bobby.

—Que decepción Lincoln— Dijo Lori mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Pero Lori… en la Universidad dijiste que era Increi...— Bobby sintió un pisotón el pie, el hombre latino se restregaba la cara contra la mesa por el dolor.

—Lincoln… ¡Eres la bomba!— Dijo Sam. Luan estaba por orinarse de las carcajadas.

—Aun… Aun tienes que decirme como lo hiciste— La chica estaba presionando su estómago con fuerza para atrapar el aire en sus pulmones.

—No le vas a decir nada Lincoln— Dijo Lynn Loud.

—Si…— El chico bajo la mirada.

— ¿Usaste pólvora de fuegos artificiales?— Pregunto la comediante.

—No, fue una olla a presión— Dijo el chico contestando en modo automático.

—Cuéntame más— Intervino Lisa quien desde hace un instante comenzó a tomar notas, lo más probable sobre el comportamiento de las personas reunidas en el lugar.

— ¡Lincoln cállate!— Grito el hombre Loud asustando al chico Loud.

— ¡No le grites a Lincoln!— Grito Rita desde la cocina — ¡Y no le grites a nadie!

— ¡Mis hijos están hablando de terrorismo doméstico! ¿¡Cómo no voy a gritar!?

— ¿Qué es terrorismo?— Pregunto Lily.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Nadie más habla y nadie más grita!— Ordeno el señor Loud.

— ¡Al fin!— Grito la señora Loud.

— ¡De nada!— Grito el hombre. Tal cual parecía el terrorismo había llegado a su fin.

Leni bajaba y subía el cierre de la chaqueta de Lincoln para generar una corriente de aire, el problema era que cuando lo hacía, revelaba… pues… revelaba.

— ¿Por qué vistes ropa deportiva Leni?— Pregunto Lori muy molesta, ya que su novio al igual que la "Compañía" de Lynn no le quitaban el ojo de encima su hermana menor.

— ¿No lo has escuchado? Es lo último en moda.

— ¿Entonces vas a hacer deportes? ¡Genial!— Una muy emocionada Lynn estaba ansiosa por entrenar con alguien en la casa Loud además de Lincoln, no parecía importarle en absoluto que su "Compañía" se le quedase viendo a Leni… de hecho no parecía que le importase Aaron, si se iba o se quedaba… pero tuvo que traerlo…

Hizo un "Trato" después de todo…

— ¡Dah! Claro que no, sudar es asqueroso, vestir ropa de ejercicio no quiere decir que vas a hacer deportes, obvio.

—Toda Instagram te apoya Leni— El comentario de Lincoln hizo que Lori y Lynn lo mirasen con condescendencia —. ¿Que? Es mejor eso a estar tomándole fotos a la comida.

Lincoln...

Sus brazos, pálidos, si Lynn va usarlo como compañero de entrenamiento al menos debería hacerlo fuera de la casa para tostarlo un poco con el sol. Sus brazos eran más delgados que los de Lynn, pero no menos tensos, así parecían, así le parecían a Maggie. La gótica no pudo dejar de verlo ya que está en frente de él, como Lincoln miraba la mesa esperando la cena —Y que esta acabara muy pronto— no hacia contacto visual con Maggie.

Sam no sabía el por qué, el por qué estaba interesada en ver a Lincoln mostrando sus brazos de preadolescente incompletamente desarrollados… pero cada vez que intentaba verlo, Luna usaba su cuerpo para bloquear la vista, Sam no estaba en una posición que le permitiese simplemente levantarse y ver a Lincoln para después volver a sentarse, al —No tan poco— tiempo que conocía a los Loud sabía que ellos, ¡Todos ellos! Eran muy observadores, y sobretodo chismosos. Además de que con las advertencias de Luna estaba muy cerca de cierta "Princesa chismosa que le encanta meter en aprietos a los demás".

" _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te levantaste?"_

" _¿Querías ver la cena? Eres una glotona, por eso estas gorda"._

 _¿Querías ver a Luna desde arriba? Ten respeto —Aun no— estamos comiendo._

 _¿Querías ver a Lily? ¡Pedófila! ¡Aléjate de ella!_

 _O... Acaso será... ¿Querías ver a Lincoln?"_

Ella de pronto dio un salto en su propia silla. Sorprendiendo a muchos de la mesa.

—Y esta que le pasa— Sus sospecha se confirmaron al ver que en efecto fue Lola la primera que comento.

— ¿Estas bien Sam?— Pregunto Luna.

—Si... Eh, yo... Estoy de maravilla.

— ¡Cariño! ¡¿La cena!?— Grito Lynn padre.

— ¡No me presiones! ¡Este platillo es delicado!— Grito la señora Loud desde la cocina.

—Sabía que yo debía hacerla la cena como siempre…— Susurró el hombre.

— ¡Escuche eso!— El hombre agito los brazos, paredes delgadas...

Por suerte al fin la mujer salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja de aluminio con guantes de cocina. Suerte ya que el hombre mayor no era el único que estaba por desesperarse.

Una vez que la mujer sirvió el platillo en la mesa, lo primero que noto fue a su hijo.

—Lincoln... Sabes bien que debes avisarme por lo menos por lo menos dos horas con antelación cuando vayas a ir a alguna convención— El menor de los tiempos… Rita era algo permisiva con Lincoln, varias veces el chico llegaba tarde a casa por jugar en los video juegos —, y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?— La señora Loud sabia todos los conjuntos de ropa que tenían sus hijos, no lo podía ver, pero el niño al usar esa camiseta anaranjada, debía también estar usando un par de pantalones de soldado y botas algo grandes... Y por supuesto la chaqueta.

Rita al instante vio a Leni usarla.

— ¡Oh! Ya la encontré... ¿Tenías frío Leni?

—No mama, todo lo contrario, yo... Eh... Me siento caliente— Luan casi se cae de la silla de las risas, Maggie y Lincoln se sonrojaron, Sam uso su mano para tapar su boca, pero sobretodo, Bobby y Aaron casi se desmayan. El Loud golpeo la mesa muy fuerte señalando a ambos.

—Querrás decir con calor Leni— Dijo Rita.

—Si eso mama— La chica balanceaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, para ella... O su mente, ella no había hecho ni dicho nada malo.

—Deberías ver como se viste tu hija— El señor Loud no estaba feliz de la manera en que su hija se había vestido... "Hoy", ya que era un gran admirador de la futura diseñadora Leni Loud.

— ¿En serio? Déjame ver Leni— Hablo la mujer rubia con deseos de ver como estaba su hija rubia. Con esas palabras Bobby asomo la vista ligeramente, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Lori disimuladamente.

—Ella no va enseñar nada, te prohíbo que te quites esa chaqueta, hasta que subas arriba y te cambies, ¿Entendido?— El hombre comenzó a afilar su cubiertos igual que muchos.

—Si papi.

—Bien, entonces, ¡Bon Apetite!— Dijo Rita a todos los presentes.

— ¡Gracias!— Dijo la "mayoría" de los presentes.

Lisa guardo la libreta de notas, se había dado un festín de recopilación de información, y ahora estaba a punto de darse un festín gastronómico.

Lucy como siempre, le gustaba participar lo menos posible en meros eventos de sociedad humana.

—[0]—

¿La cena? Había salido bastante bien, o tan relativamente bien como esta pudiese ser considerada en la casa Loud. Por alguna razón, su madre le pidió a Lincoln que le acompañara a la cocina. La primera pregunta no fue la que esperaba.

— ¿Qué le paso a tus pantalones?— Pregunto la señora Loud. La mujer fregaba los trastes.

— Leni, eso paso mama— Lincoln secaba y acomodaba los trastes.

—Oh, es una lástima, eran lindos pantalones, pero mira el lado amable, ahora tienes unas lindas bermudas. Por otro lado, no me gusta verte con esa camiseta, además de que no combinan pareces un pandillero con botas en vez de tenis.

—Si mama— El chico estaba calmado, parece que toda la preocupación de la cena se fue con la cena.

—Lincoln estaba pensando… ¿Me dijiste para que estabas ahorrando dinero?

—Para Project Scorpio mama, según rumores será la consola del año, pero su valor será alto…

—Lincoln… hijo…

—Mama, no hace falta decirlo, ya lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? O hijo, lo lamento tanto yo…

—Mama, sé que papa puede pagar la consola por ahora, pero yo trabajare y ahorrare para ello.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Te referías a eso!— Rita se alegró... Pero a la vez se entristeció.

—Lincoln... ¿Sabes algo? Yo te daré el dinero que te falta.

— ¿¡En serio!?— El chico salió volando a dirección de su madre a abrazarla. La mujer no dudo en corresponder el abrazo — ¡Gracias mama! ¡Gracias!— el peliblanco en estos instantes era el chico más feliz del mundo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos— Él se sintió feliz por las palabras de su madre... Y a la vez sospechoso… en la casa Loud, el dinero no sobra mucho, con doce personas siempre será de ese modo hasta que por lo mínimo sean dos. ¿Desde cuándo su madre era tan complaciente? Es decir, siempre era complaciente con Lincoln, o también era estricta en no complacerlo, como no le permitió ir al cine a ver una película de terror.

—Mama ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— El chico eliminaría sus dudas —, ¿Por qué es que...?

—Lincoln ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?— Su madre rápidamente interrumpió al joven.

— ¿Eh? Pero… digo, si, ¡Sí! ¿Qué necesitas?— Rita descubrió una bandeja con galletas y leche que tenía cubierta con una tela delgada por si las moscas… ¿Entienden?

— ¿Serias tan amable de llevarle esto a tus hermanas? No te preocupes, yo guarde tu parte— Un favor le había sido pedido, como era costumbre no podía negarse, no es que no pudiese hacerlo.

—Si mama— El chico tomo firme la bandeja y se dirigía a la habitación de Lori, donde él sabía que las chicas estaban reunidas. El sujeto deportista Aaron se fue no hace mucho, saludo a Rita a Lynn, posiblemente estaban frente a un nuevo "Hombre" en la casa Loud.

No tuvo ni que acercarse a las escaleras para empezar a escucharlas, simplemente hacían demasiado ruido... Y las paredes son delgadas...

—Pobre Lincoln— Escucho la voz de Lori.

—Por qué dices eso...— Lori escucho también la voz de Lynn.

—Mama me lo dijo...— El chico no sabía por que hablaban de él... Si lo iban a criticar, al menos háganlo de frente… de cualquier forma al niño no le importaba.

Solo llegaría, dejaría las galletas y se iría a la cocina a comer las suyas…

—Llamaron los del concurso de dibujitos ese, el comic de Lincoln perdió…

… ¿Que?

Lincoln…

Lincoln casi se cae… no… no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad.

La bandeja comenzó a temblar. Sus manos aplicaban más presión haciendo que esta comenzara a agitarse, algunas galletas soltaban pequeñas virutas, las tazas sonaban como si estuvieran en medio de un terremoto.

Su concurso… del que tanto espero…

Del que tanto se esforzó…

Poder probarle a su padre de que sus gustos también eran respetables…

¿ _Dibujo? Hijo… ¿No has pensado en fútbol o soccer? O… no sé, cualquier otra actividad… que sea pues… respetable._

Por muy irrespetuoso que sonase, quería hacerle a su padre tragar sus palabras…

Su padre… su padre lo vio en la cena… ¿Y no dijo nada tampoco? Si su madre lo sabía, su padre debía saberlo también. Sera… ¿Planeaba restregárselo en la cara a Lincoln después?

No, ni siquiera su padre,

Día y noche… día y noche dibujando, gastar dinero en cartulina de hilo de primera mano, resaltadores, estilógrafos, colores de punta gruesa gastados, además de toda una libreta italiana gastada en bocetos… ¿Todo para nada?

No era verdad… no podía serlo, solo había prácticamente una cosa en la que Lincoln Loud era bueno, no, más que eso…

El ere el mejor…

Tiene que serlo.

¡Debía serlo! ¡Necesitaba serlo!

Era su oportunidad de ocupar su espacio en la vitrina… o más bien de recuperarlo. Ya que su espacio fue usado como "Extra" para los reconocimientos de Lisa, los trofeos de Lynn, los listones de Lola, los botones de plata y oro de Luan por superar los cien mil suscriptores.

¡Por favor! Maldita...

—Sea…— Dijo el niño de cabellos blancos. Se esforzaba por mantener recta la bandeja…

—Pero saben… no me sorprende— Esas palabras hicieron que Lincoln despertara de su melancólico transe. Las palabras de Lori, la hicieron despertar.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Lori?— La voces eran totalmente imposibles de no distinguir, cada una de sus hermanas es única, no es como si su voz pudiera ser dada por una misma persona. Reconocía el llanto de Lily aun kilómetro, sentía cuando Lisa siseaba con la boca, escuchaba la pesaba voz de Lucy en cualquier oscuridad. Y podía reconocer que Luna era dueña de esa voz.

Escucho el suspiro de Lori.

—Miren, todas sabemos que Lincoln no es precisamente... Talentoso.

— ¿Y tú si lo eres?— Recalcó Sam, la forma altanera en que contesto hizo a Lori retroceder con molestia, con molestia ya que la chica no era de la familia y sin embargo Luna la trajo, estaba presente al igual que Maggie en la reunión de hermanas Loud, eso era, era para "Loud´s".

—No es lo que digo... Pero Lincoln, no es precisamente... Como Lynn.

—A mí no metas en esta conversación— Dijo Lynn. Quien martillaba el techo con una pelota de tenis.

No había sido un buen día, Luna esperaba "Vengarse" de Lincoln… no, venganza era demasiado, más bien quería… "Darle una lección". Pero una cosa querer "Jugar" con él, y otra cosa es "Insultarlo", y aunque esas no fuesen las intenciones de Lori, no se esforzaba por ser bien entendida.

Lori ya llevaba un buen rato hablando de Lincoln… no alabándolo precisamente.

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de ti Lori— Respondió Luna, por algún motivo hoy no había sido su día —, hace años le dijiste a Lincoln "Eres literalmente como una chica", y el niño casi se mata en el bosque.

— ¿Pero de que rayos hablas?— Dijo Lori.

—Los padres de Clyde se lo dijeron a Mama y Papa y ellos nos lo dijeron a Luan y a mí, después de "Dar un paseo" en el bosque, ambos regresaron con moretones, rasguños y cicatrices.

— ¿Y por qué yo no me había enterado de esto?— Lori cruzo los brazos, reafirmando su autoridad como la tercera cabeza de la familia.

— ¿En serio…? ¿En serio estas con tu estúpida autoridad ahora? ¡No cambies de tema!— Luna al fin se había levantado de su cama.

—Y yo te respondo ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?— Respondió Lori, la rubia también se había levantado. Las demás hermanas sabían que todo esto podía ponerse feo. Las dos invitadas sabían que esto podía ponerse feo.

—Siempre has sido condescendiente con Lincoln… sabias que él es un hombre ¿No? Pero sabes quién no es un hombre… Bobby.

— ¡Más vale que cierres la boca!

— ¿¡O que!? ¿¡Vas a convertirme en un pretzel humano!?

—Mejor cállate… — A la rubia mayor le sangraban las encías.

—Lori… por favor cálmate— Hablo la muy temerosa Leni, esta aun traía puesta la chaqueta gris de Lincoln, un color tan oscuro no era su estilo, sin embargo al ponérsela sintió un calor, uno que no estaba relacionado con la función hibernaría de la chaqueta.

—Luna… ya es suficiente— Dijo Luan sentado de piernas cruzadas, su mano estaba sujetada por su novia, Maggie.

— ¡No! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Bobby es un tarado! ¡No le cae bien a nadie!

—Ya… ¡Ya tú quisieras tenerlo de novio!

— ¿¡De novio!? ¿¡Escuchaste Sam!? ¡Ponte una fea camisa a cuadros, consigue un empleo y piérdelo cada cinco minutos! — Las dos, Luna y Sam, preferían tener una relación algo… discreta. Pero Luna dando a entender que todo ya era oficial dejaba a un lado las discreciones, o solo había sido el intenso calor del momento que hiciera que Luna haya dicho eso.

— ¡Ya cierra la boca maldita!— La chica Rubia grito demasiado fuerte.

— ¿¡Que está pasando ahí arriba!? — Grito la madre Rita, al mismo tiempo Lynn padre salió de su habitación.

— ¿¡Que es todo ese escándalo!?— Grito el hombre de familia.

— ¡Admítelo! ¡Lincoln es mucho más hombre que el tipo!

— ¡Cierra la boca Luna! ¡Solo cierra la boca! ¡Bobby es un gran hombre! ¡A diferencia de Lincoln que es un marica! —Toda la casa Loud… toda la casa Loud… quedo en silencio.

Todas las chicas de la habitación llevaron sus manos a la boca, incluyendo a Lori.

Leni no era una chica precisamente… "Espabilada". Pero incluso ella sabía que su única hermana mayor había dicho algo que no debía decir.

Horriblemente se apreció un sonido de tazas rompiéndose provenientes del pasillo. Varias de las chicas salieron a encontrar la fuente.

Muchas de esas chicas casi se desmayan al ver un miserable chico de cabello blanco y de gesto afligido, no sería sorpresa que estos instantes comenzara a llorar, después de todo era un niño, solo un niño de trece años; y no solo eso, era también un niño que acababa de ser literalmente insultado por su hermana mayor, la misma que en la infancia le dio de probar su primer helado.

Vidrio quebrado en el piso, un gran charco de color café, restos de galleta a punto de ser desmoronada por el contacto con el líquido, y sobre todo, una bandeja de plástico que había caído a un lado. Las altas botas de Lincoln no dejaban que ninguna sustancia pudiera tener contacto alguno con sus pies, siquiera sus medias. Estaban hechas para resistir charcos electrificados por cables cortados, trampas de clavos y minas anti persona, la publicidad era una exageración con respecto al producto, pero eso decía la caja en las que llegaron.

—Leni… dame mi chaqueta— Su mirada era totalmente opuesta a la siempre radiante, despreocupada y feliz mirada de Lincoln Loud. Con la luz del techo reflejándose a su cabello, se creaba una sombra que cubría sus ojos. Esa luz siempre había estado así, su cabello siempre fue igual de despeinado, pero esa sombra jamás se hizo notar.

Esa chica…. Leni, ella misma sabía que no era muy hábil con las palabras, temiendo decir algo que pudiera empeorar las cosas solo… la chica solo se quitó la chaqueta, sintió un frio, nada tenía que ver la temperatura del ambiente, Leni sintió frio no porque "Se quitó la chaqueta", Leni sintió frio porque "Se quitó la chaqueta de Lincoln".

Lincoln le quito… no, le arrebato la chaqueta de las manos, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Aun en la planta de arriba, dos habitaciones medio abrieron sus puertas, Lana y Lola se asomaron para ver que ocurría, lo mismo en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, a esta ultima su hermana mayor no le permitió ni a ella ni al perro salir, debido a que escucho el sonido de algún cristal rasgándose.

Lincoln ya con la chaqueta puesta miro a su madre.

—Mama, voy a salir— El niño abrió rápidamente la puerta…

—P-Pero Lincoln hijo…

—Adiós Mama— Y se fue.

Rito, no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero conociendo a Lincoln este solo se podía ponerse de este modo por… razones, por diez razones.

En la planta de arriba, Lori cayó de rodillas al piso, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, las dos manos temblaban. Aun no comenzaba a llorar, pero juzgar por el rojo de sus ojos esto no tardaría.

Luna en el pasillo volvió a la habitación furiosa.

— ¿¡Pero quien te has creído que eres!?— Luna tenía muchas ganas de "Hacerle algo" a Lori, pero Sam no se lo permitía, y con los pasos de su madre acercándose, nadie podría "Hacer algo".

—[0]—

Lincoln caminaba… o más bien, vagaba por las calles. Suerte que traía consigo su teléfono, si no a su madre le ocasionaría un infarto si esta no lograba contactarlo, además no solo lo utilizaría para contactar con su familia…

Coloco la huella sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo, fue hasta una de las aplicaciones de llamadas por internet, usadas para ahorrar planes de datos y conectadas con el libre acceso a internet proporcionado por el estado y transmitidos por antenas. Y todo debido a que el acceso a internet dejo de ser un "Servicio" y se volvió un "Derecho".

Marcó un teléfono… el remitente comenzó a sonar…

— _¿Hola?_ — Contesto una conocida voz.

—Cristina… habla Lincoln.

— _¡Lincoln!_ — El pobre tuvo que despegarse el teléfono dela oreja. De hecho hasta tuvo que cambiar de oído, había un tinnitus agudo que se había quedado en el oído.

Lincoln no lo sabía, pero al otro lado de la llamada un grupo de chicas rodeo a la pelirroja.

—Eh… hola…

— _¿Vas a venir?_ — Cristina no perdió el tiempo.

—Eh…yo… Cristina… si…

Solo eso basto para que el chico de oído 20/20 se convirtiera en 4/7. Su oído izquierdo había quedado incluso peor que el derecho.

 _Maldita sean los micrófonos telefónicos HQ…_

—[0]—

Lincoln no era su hermanito, y ninguna de las dos sabia apenas algo de la otra, pero ahora tenían algo en común. Ni a Sam ni Maggie, les agradaba Lori, al menos por ahora.

Las dos por ahora estaban por irse de esa casa. El señor Loud se ofreció a llevarlas. Pero ambas pensaron que necesitaban un paseo por las calles. Luna y Luan —Independiente de cada una— dijeron que las acompañarían… pero ambas se negaron respectivamente. Tal vez… y solo tal vez hoy… necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas. Pero aun así, la gótica y la roquera rubia se fueron juntas.

Pasaron un par de minutos caminando por el parque…

Y ambas inconscientemente dijeron algo indebido…

—Perra…— Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambas se miraron asustadas y sorpresivas.

— ¡No! ¡Perdón! ¡No era a ti! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo… en unos cuantos segundos ambas se rieron… encontraron una banca para sentarse…

Esta sería una larga noche…

—[0]—

La casa Loud estaba tan inestable como la crisis de los misiles de Cuba…

Lori era mayor, tenía más dieciocho. Sus padres ya n podían castigarla… no legalmente al menos. Pero su madre, Rita Loud, aun era símbolo de máximo poder autoritario.

La mujer adulta solo podía darle un sermón a su "Adulta" hija.

Cosa que hizo.

Ya en la sala de abajo, como mínimo dos hermanas querían romperle la cara a su hermana mayor. Peor habían recibido órdenes estrictas de poder hacerlo.

Las chicas en la sala… Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn. Estaban sentadas en los muebles haciendo nada. Las cuatro escucharon los firmes sonidos de su madre bajando las escaleras.

—Valla rollo que se ha formado— Rita hablo con el acento sureño que usaba de niña cuando vivía en Texas. Las chicas… no, todos en la casa Loud sabían que cuando Rita utiliza ese acento, nada va a buen curso.

—… — Nadie hablaba, Rita se sentó en una esquina del sofá desocupada.

—De acuerdo, lo admito— Las chicas miraron a su madre que comenzó a hablar —, esto fue mi culpa, si yo… si yo hubiera tenido el coraje para decirle a Lincoln… que perdió en su concurso… estoy segura de que todo habría sido diferente.

—No mama, no es tu culpa— Hablo Luna —, es culpa de esa…—Rápidamente Luna miro un dedo cerca de su rostro, fue el rostro amenazador de Rita, el dedo significaba que por su bien no completara esa oración, al menos no de "Esa" manera —… es culpa de Lori.

Rita tapo sus ojos con su mano.

—No negare que tu hermana no fue una santa… pero ella es tu hermana mayor y ella merece tu respeto.

— ¿¡Y donde está el respeto que merece Lincoln!? — Dijo Luan.

—Bien… lo sé, sé que Lori no dijo nada bonito, y no pueden negar que ella se arrepiente. En este momento ella está en su cama llorando y temblando, y no por nada que yo le dijera…— Rita dio un gran exhalo de aire, intentando mantener la compostura frente a "Las mayores" de la casa Loud. Ninguna podía negarlo, si, si detestaban a Lori, es estos instantes, pero sabían también que Lori jamás diría algo así a propósito.

—Y vaya mal momento en que el toro se puso rojo— Volvió a hablar con tan pintoresco y cultural acento del sur agrario americano.

Algunas de sus hijas habían tardado años en comprender el significado de sus palabras. La que mejor lograba entenderla era su hija Lisa, de hecho esta también lo usaba de vez en cuando, después seguía su único hijo y después su esposo. Pero algunas de ellas lograban sacarle algo a las palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas mama?— sorpresivamente para todas, fue Leni la que logro entender más a su madre. Entenderla… de que era un mal momento para lago.

Rita miro a sus hijas, a todas ellas…

—Bueno… tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, recibí una llamada de su tía Rosemary… y le dije que sus primas podían venir un tiempo.

Todas se sorprendieron con la declaración.

—Y… que, ¿No tienen clases? — Pregunto Luna.

—Luna, viven en Vermont, ahí se utiliza un horario deferente.

—En Vermont todos son raros y diferentes… ¿Entienden? — Era un chiste negro, ya que Vermont era el estado más liberal de toda la Unión… "Ahí permiten de todo".

—Muy bien, ya es tarde todos a dormir, sus primas llegaran en la mañana— dijo Rita levantándose del sofá —, Leni…— Le hablo Rita.

—Si mama, me encargare de adornar todo para la llegada de Linka y Liberty.

—Bien, ahora sí, todas a dormir.

— ¿Que? Por si no lo sabes… Lincoln estaba ahí afuera… solo…

—No, no lo está, se exactamente dónde está.

Luna se sorprendió por esto.

— ¿¡En dónde!?— Pregunto la castaña, preocupada en que rincón del mundo podría estar su hermanito.

Rita le dio la sonrisa más arrogante y cínica que ninguna otra madre jamás le ha dado a su hija.

—Eso a ti no te importa— Dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír —, Ahora a dormir primor.

La mandíbula de Luna casi rompen sus tendones de la cara al estor estirarse demasiados.

Luan y Lynn se rieron como nunca.

Leni pasó a su lado.

—Cuidado con las moscas primor— Dijo su hermana mayor diseñadora de modas.

—Luna, por favor cierra la puerta, sabes cómo se pone tu padre por eso— Luna tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, casi tiene que abofetearse ella misma, pero para evitarse el ardor hizo que su cerebro respondiese.

Se dirigió a la puerta, iba a cerrarla pero decidió abrirla un momento dando una última mirada hacia afuera.

Luna miro hacia el frente y lanzo una mirada de asco y desaprobación.

— ¿Y ustedes qué carajo leen?— Dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

—[0]—

 **Lo lamento… lamento en serio tardar tanto.**

 **Por cierto… aquí aclaramos unas dudas.**

 **Jordan:** **Es la chica que aparece junto a Liam y Rosty en Pulp friction cuando Lincoln les está enseñando el comic.**

 **Whitney:** **recuerda la primera chica a la que Chandler le da la invitación para su fiesta, pues ese es el nombre que el Fandom Amino le dio, del cual yo soy parte. Me pueden buscar tengo el mismo nombre.**

 **Rose:** **Es nombre que yo le he dado al personaje de relleno Panda Qt, la chica con un adorable sombrero de panda.**

 **Supongo que eso eso eso es todo amigo. Desde Venezuela les habla J.K.S., hasta la próxima.**


End file.
